Devil's Crossing
by booth258
Summary: A mixture of people from several fandoms move to the town of Devil's Crossing. A town supposedly haunted and cursed. A town where all of your greatest fears and childhood horror movie monsters are real. Welcome to Devil's Crossing,KS!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 In the Eyes of The chosen One

#1

They'd been Arguing it seemed from the moment she'd stepped into the room and it didn't feel as if the arguing was ever going to stop as they weren't just irritated with her, they were irritated with the whole situation. Ofcourse, She'd told some lie. A pretty good lie at that. Said that one of her friends, A guy that Joyce nor Hank had even heard about had brought a cigar to show off like kids sometimes did. He'd lit it when nobody was watching and had forgotten he'd lit it..Less than a half and hour later he'd forgotten all about the cigar and the gymnasium had caught on fire and because she was around and had held the cigar herself, had even taken a puff that she was the one to blame, As well as the reason she was kicked out of Henry High School in her first year and not the supposed boy who had brought the cigar in the first place, But the principal didn't believe her story as they had never found the supposed Cigar in the first place. Hank stood beside his daughter and said that he believed her while Joyce took the side of logic. 'If the principal didn't find a cigar obviously you're lying..Buffy I can't tell you how many times I've told you how I hate Liars!', Buffy wouldn't give her the satisfaction to see her upset. She just merely rolled her eyes. 'You wouldn't believe me anyway', Buffy had simply replied as she and her mother didn't have the best relationship and even though she and her father's relationship weren't perfect all the time when it came down to it Hank Summers would give her everything she wanted just on principal and he'd always side with her no matter what..Like now.

Of course, This appeared to annoy her mother to know end but for the most part she said nothing as their was allot of things she did that Hank didn't much like and he didn't say a word about them..it was key to live a argument free life as a married couple because they'd been to a counselor where they lived in L.A. for the last couple of months and 'She' seemed to believe that they needed to first become friends again before they push each other away for good. So in a way that's what they were doing, Trying to see each other as the way they'd done before they'd gotten married and had buffy yet it wasn't altogether the easiest thing in the world when they were rarely ever around each other anymore as he had his business trips and late nights at the office, Buffy was no fool. She knew what it meant when he stayed late yet her mother was rarely home to notice he'd been late as she'd been off dancing and partying..Probably having her own affair, If she did who would know. Buffy wouldn't be so shocked if she knew but just didn't care about her father's late-night Trysts as he may be having an affair..She maybe having them too but neither were going to complain..One, because of Buffy..Two, Considering the money. Hanks money kept Joyce and Buffy very well happy. Even hank knew, As he was no fool himself that he truly wanted to he could divorce Joyce right now and take her for everything she'd gotten..Leave her without a penny. He could even take Buffy away from her if he desired. But he didn't desire as it was a good life that they lived..Whether they just tolerated eachother now or not and if it was good for them it must've been at least decent for Buffy. Yet none of them were happy to hear that their daughter gotten kicked out of School and they would have to uproot their entire lives and move elsewhere which meant life was about to get complicated. He'd wandered in the days since if all of this complication was worth being married to Joyce, Not that he hated her by any means but she definitely wasn't making things easy.

Joyce had made it clear from the second that she'd learned they'd have to move that she wasn't going to leave California. 'I've never been out of California in my entire life Hank and my friends are here..My life is here!', Hank had been rather perturbed..his light brown hair had thinned just a little, Blue eyes darkened with fury and annoyance at her ploy to make it all about her when it was about buffy. Yet he wasn't about to say that buffy hadn't brought this on herself if her story about the cigar had been wrong but they had no way of knowing that as in a fire he was certain a cigar could've burnt up too and he trusted his daughter..He trusted that buffy wasn't just lying to them. It was unknown to him at that point but she had lied, But she'd had no choice. it wasn't as if she could stand up and say..'That gymnasium was full of all kinds of vampires and I had to do something or it would've been a blood bath', yeah that would went over real well. She could only imagine what would've happened..One thing was for certain they'd definitely have her talk to a shrink if she'd said the truth. It was different later. Later when it wasn't just the word of a girl, almost fifteen years old in her first year of high school who had just been kicked out of School for supposedly starting a fire, Later when they'd seen for themselves what buffy saw everyday.

But The last couple of days had been total and complete hell not just for buffy, Or for Hank..But buffy had realized that they couldn't know what she had to do in that gym or just how much she had the weight of the world on her shoulders..All they saw was a fire and that she was supposedly to blame and her mother had made her life ever since a living hell. Every time she had to call a friend and explain why she wouldn't be here for the Fall Parade, Or why she couldn't make it to the 'Spring Party' They had every year she'd get off the phone, Glare in buffy's direction, 'I hope your happy Buffy..You've managed not to just wreck your own life but destroy everything me and your father have built since you were a baby..Congratulations!', Hank hadn't heard her say that or he'd have intervened and said something to and it would've started one of their classic fights. Buffy was glad he hadn't been their, she wasn't in the mood for a fight. When they were around each other, That's all they did.

But whenever her mother had spoken to her since the incident she'd been snotty, Cold..Not to mention acting as buffy thought 'her age' instead of acting like a full-grown woman, a 'Mother'.

Everything was about how it was effecting her mother..Her mother had to give up on parties and friends..her mother had to change her whole life. Not a word had been about how Hank had to accept a position at a firm in Metropolis or how Buffy had to go to a new school. How they were going to be small-town people now..Not City people. Yet everything buffy went through it was no doubt, 'Buffy's own Fault'. Buffy wasn't so negative about moving to a small town. Thought that maybe it was best to start over with a fresh slate where nobody knew her. Merrick before he'd died had made it quite plain that no matter where she ran off to she'd always be the slayer; The chosen one. She feared that her watcher had been right..that no matter what she wouldn't be able to run from the fact that she was 'The chosen One'.

But The first night after getting her home from the police, thank god they hadn't pressed any charges. Besides, with her father being a lawyer and the fact they had no evidence that she'd been anything but a victim who'd happily escaped the fire they couldn't hold her. Hank had made it clear that if they did, He'd sew that particular Los Angeles Precinct and it would be in the local newspaper that these were cops not to trust..Hank had made his case as if he'd been in an actual court-room at that moment. While this annoyed her mother and bored her to tears..Buffy found herself intrigued and interested in how good at his job her father was.

But anyway that night he'd made phone call after phone call after phone call up until 8:30 at night to find buffy a school. Neither of them were what you called 24 hour parents and Hank would openly admit it. He was a business man..A lawyer and his ambition was all about becoming not just A lawyer..but 'The Lawyer'. While Joyce was all about the parties and the fun..She was the typical well to do woman in Los Angeles..She was what most consider Socialite as Attending Parties and making a good impression were the two biggest things she worried about of a day. Aside from that neither one of them were Teachers and could sit in the house 24 hours to home-school her so Hank had been out on the lookout for a school that would take her despite why she'd been kicked out of Henry and it had taken the whole night and half the morning the next day but he'd settled a deal just as easily and quickly as he had millions of times when he'd been preparing for a case. Sure, he'd tried to stay in California. He'd taken Joyce's concerns seriously knowing that she'd never left California before but nobody wanted to take a chance on Buffy. He Tried San Francisco as they had acouple of private schools too..But no daughter of his would go to a boarding School..that was out of the question whether Joyce suggested it or not. They'd find a school that would take their daughter..On their own terms. If they had reroute their entire lives to do it..he thought buffy was worth it as she hadn't given them any trouble until this and she'd practically raised herself with them being away all of the time.

He'd even tried acouple of the smaller towns but nobody was willing to give her a second chance to prove herself. That was until he left California altogether. He knew why he'd gotten her into a good school in Kansas with a good price on a nice home when anywhere else in the world he'd have lost allot more money as the town in Kansas hadn't been Lawrence or Kansas City..Not even Smallville or Metropolis..It had been a well known small town of 'Devil's Crossing'. He knew all of the urban legends but Hank Summers did not believe in Fairy tales. They were just old stories passed on through the generations but none of it was true..He nor Joyce gave much thought to stuff like that as they didn't believe in it. They weren't superstitious nor were they believers in the paranormal yet they'd kept all of the lore, All of the stories of evil and death about the town secret hidden away from Buffy as if they feared that buffy would believe it and threaten not to go when they figured it was probably just a lame story and nobody else had been willing to take buffy on and he had a job..A prominent job at a big firm in Metropolis waiting for him. with Metropolis so nearby Joyce could have her nightly parties and fun as Metropolis was just as Colorful, Just as Glamorous as L.A. could be yet she still didn't know anybody.

When he'd told them buffy hadn't said a word about it..Just nodded her head accepting that it was something she had no control over as since becoming the slayer their was nothing she seemed to be able to control and maybe she'd just finally accept it for once. While Joyce had staged the biggest melt-down in a long time. 'C..California..I..I told you I'm not L..Leaving C..California!', her stutter, loud and angry was enough to pull buffy out of her thoughts of wander and curiosity and back into the here and the now.

..'Why can't you be okay with it for once and not argue about it..Buffy's not throwing a fit even though it is her mess that started this..She's acting mature..Like an Adult! Why don't you Watch her and Take notes because this brat attitude isn't going to cut it..and by the way I tried to find some place in California like he asked but nobody would take a chance on her even though she's never been in trouble before and we don't even know the whole story! But we got a really good deal in Kansas, Sure it's a small town but Metropolis is big and isn't too far from town if you want to go and meet people and well..Do what you do..Maybe we'll actually be a family with this change,Joyce..Because we're not now..I know about you're Affairs and I'm sure you know about mine..I hate to blunt but maybe this happened for a reason!'.

Joyce was about to say something but had shockingly decided not to. Buffy thought that her own father was even being alittle hypocritical as he'd been no different than her mother had been about their world..he just liked it because he was getting a bigger promotion..his status was growing and sooner than later he was going to be 'The Lawyer' and buffy was no fool, she'd heard people speak of Metropolis. They spoke of some company who dominating the world and that he and his son were considered almost Royalty in Metropolis. Of course, his son now lived in a place called, 'Smallville'. But Buffy had heard of them..She thought the business was called, 'Luthorcorp'.

But all they cared about was themselves..how they could further along their careers or their lives..their status. Her own father claimed it was about standing up for 'His daughter', buffy didn't buy it. As soon as they were settled in he'd go back to work..he'd always be in Metropolis..maybe have more affairs and if she made quick friends things would return back to what they'd been..the whole ploy about 'Becoming a family Again' was just a speel in order to get her mother to see things his way..he'd done that before too, it was his way of carrying his own weight because he was as he put it, 'The one that made their lives so comfortable'.

It all but made her nauseous how her father went on about how he had a 'Good' feeling about this move. How this move was going to make them all happier and better. Buffy wanted to roll her eyes but didn't for fear that they'd see. She didn't care, they'd have to move no matter what and she wasn't as stuck on 'California' as her mother was. She was actually curious as too What 'Kansas' was like.

He'd went Down to get the keys for the house just last night which just happened to be a day or so before we were to leave for this town and start are lives over again. Buffy was rather excited..Anxious even to see what it would be like. What her life was going to be like now that she wasn't a California Girl anymore. She hadn't even seen pictures of Kansas in a post card so she had no idea what it looked like. It showed that once they got there it wasn't as glamour or really as different as she imagined. Sure, their weren't beaches everywhere like their was in California and people weren't running around everywhere tanned and half naked as it was still springtime and the weather was beautiful, yet in Kansas it felt a bit cooler. But where their was water in California their appeared to be more land in general in Kansas, But most things stayed the same it was mostly the fact that everyday was not a 'Beach day' if you didn't live in California.

But that morning her mother had been complaining about everything, obviously unhappy and she was taking it out on buffy. 'Why can't we just send her away..Why should we be punished for her mistakes!', Hank just boldly ignored her as if she'd said nothing but buffy had noticed him roll his eyes in the overhead mirror yet in a sense she respected her mother more. She didn't put on airs..She didn't pretend to feel something she didn't..She hated what they were doing, Hated that they were taking his high priced blue convertible with the hood up and moving van would take everything that couldn't fit in a small trunk or in the backseat. The moving van had left a good 2 hours before they had yet had said the furthest they go is the limits outside of Smallville, A good enough distance from stepping foot into that town. Hank had almost laughed at that as to him and joyce it was just a story but to people like this moving company man it was real. Buffy had heard of them, had heard of the story even though they told her it wasn't true she figured it was. But she figured that she was allotted alittle bit of arrogance and confidence..she wasn't exactly a normal girl..She was 'The slayer'. So maybe she didn't need to worry about common fears that most concerned themselves with.

It would take them at least a day and a half to get there and buffy welcomed a long, Quiet ride to where both of her parents hated the quiet and preferred the radio to be blaring or some conversation to be had but buffy just fell asleep in the still silence of her own making and if they had said something to her in that day and a half's ride she couldn't remember what it had been although she thought secretly that it was fitting..'The slayer being shipped off to a town plagued by Urban Legends of Ancient Evil', yet still..She wasn't worried. She fell silent to the soft sounds of 80's pop..her mother's choice as she faded off into an oblivion so peaceful and so far it had seemed more like a Journey than actually a good and long nap which had been much needed anyway.

She wasn't so sure how much time had slipped away from her before her eyes opened again. But It was dark out. The stars glistened brightly and a half moon gleamed in perfection in the night's velvet Blue sky. It felt like she'd been asleep for merely minutes but in reality she'd slept almost a whole day. She'd needed that sleep more than anybody could've imagined as the second she'd opened her eyes she felt so much more relaxed, Calm, and Accepting. Even curious as to what the future would hold. What life was going to be like. Alot of time had definitely passed as her mother had stopped complaining about having to uproot everything and was now in the passenger's seat on the phone, Obviously either talking to one of her Aunt's or a friend she'd had to say goodbye to in Los Angeles. While Hank seemed to be tired, yet happy.

..'You sure seemed tired..You slept at least a days ride..It's nearly Midnight!', Buffy sighed as she looked around almost perplexed by this information yet not sorry at all, 'Wow..I must've been tired..how much further we got to go?'. Hank fidgeted scanning a map as he was pretty good with directions and then turned to the address of their new home. It wasn't anything as great as the home they'd come from but it was nearly a 3 story with a closed in porch, a double Garage..Their was even a study for him to put his Books..Some were books he'd had to learn to become a lawyer, while others were a classic collection he'd collected from the time he was a boy. It was a nice house,though. One of the best for sale he'd seen in the town. After a moment Hank sighed calculating in his head how much further they'd really have to go. 'About afew hours..We'll be to town before 5:30, At least..I figured we'll stop by a cafe..I think they called it, 'The Talon' for breakfast and then You're mother will drive the rest of the way into town and I'll get into the moving van and bring our stuff..the moving men will pick up their truck on Saturday I think he said!', Hank explained as Joyce was oblivious to anything that went on outside of her phone conversation.

Buffy couldn't imagine being so tired that she'd nearly slept a whole day but she would never call her father a liar and she did feel completely alert and relaxed, something she hadn't been in the last few days since she'd gotten into trouble and had been kicked out of School, Since all the drama had began. It felt good to be so relaxed and she felt extra confident that even if this town were haunted or whatever the Legend says that she was above and beyond any normal person and she could handle, Wasn't that what being the slayer was all about? maybe her confidence had come off alittle arrogant but at the end of the day she felt the power inside of her and she knew that she didn't have to fear ordinary Monsters and Scary Stories in spite of the fact of who she was and maybe that was the best news yet. Of course, her parents didn't believe the stories; The legends. Had called it a bunch of 'Nonsense' but didn't she have to believe it? Was it really that much more odd than Vampires? she wandered.

Soon her mother was off the bulky black cellular phone and put it away. It wasn't really for personal stuff. It was for emergency only yet sometimes her mother broke the rules if it suited her purpose, She slid the cellular phone into the Glove Compartment on the roof of the passenger's side of the car and it wasn't long after that she'd fallen fast asleep just as Buffy had been doing yet Hank couldn't get tired or drift into sleep..After all, he was the responsible driver.

Buffy used this time to think about things, To take this time to reflect on things that had been going on and this new information of being 'The chosen one', Afterall it was a lot to take in. Sure, She had no choice but to believe it. When Vampires had shown up, Their sharp point teeth, Their Deformed faces, The dark threatening glint in their eyes phrasing at her as 'Slayer', and she'd had enough strength and power to kill them, Merrick had claimed the Super-human Strength was what it was called. So she sposed that she had to believe it as she'd seen it and felt it. How else could she explain the fire, afterall? That Gymnasium had been full of Vampires and as Merrick had put it, It was her 'Destiny' to Slay them.

But more than that, she hand't fully thought about how different and weird it was going to be living a small town, Not just that though. But not living in California anymore, If their was one thing that her mother was right about it was that as they'd never lived anywhere but California, She'd lived her entire life in Los Angeles. Living anywhere else seemed like a dream she'd dreamt up in her sleep,not reality but it was real enough.

Her mother slept for almost 3 hours just as they were pulling into a small town which buffy figured was an average small town in Kansas, she wandered if this was anything like what their new home-town would be like. Although their were afew Farms on the outskirts of town. A wooden sign read just before the entrance of a large farm with a yellow 2 story house, 'The Kent Farm'. But they were going into town first..

Just before they entered town buffy noticed a clearing, A woodsy area that looked to be what most would expect to cross when on a camp-out or Hunting. Their was a paved dirt road which looked no more bigger than the path that Bikers and Joggers would take on an evening exercise routine, It appeared almost haunted, foreboding to buffy while to most it would just look like a path to one great camp-out or Hunting spot. To the side of the road was another wooden sign which looked as if some of the town must've built it with their own two hands..'Now Entering Devil's Crossing..Enter at your own risk'.

Her father had noticed her looking intently at the sign and the path and sighed. 'People will do anything to get people spooked..I wouldn't worry about it buffy! I'm sure the town is just as normal as any other town is', Buffy nodded but something inside of her told her that he was wrong, dead wrong.

But they'd pulled into town, The town of Smallville was a fairly average town with it's share of businesses, Schools, and Parks. A good distance from the Kent Farm was a tall Mansion in which Hank had pointed out to buffy and now Joyce, 'That over there is the Luther Mansion..I'll be doing business with him in Metropolis!'. Joyce and buffy merely nodded. It was the kind of building, The kind of home that demanded that you pulled over and showed it respect, Honor as it was the richest home in Smallville, their was no other building quite like it as most of the other houses were either Farms or simple average ranch-style homes set in suburban neighborhoods.

Soon they drove up to a small cafe which wasn't that big at all, Buffy assumed it was your typical Coffee shop that just happened to serve breakfast. Their was a big sign on the front of building which read, 'The Talon' and this morning their were only acouple of cars their as it was still alittle early, going on 7:30. Buffy was certain that allot of the customers probably didn't show up until at least nine. But she let her parents lead her in. Her mother didn't speak to her, Every time she did reference something to her it was at her, not to her. As if the reason they were in the middle of a state Joyce had never been to let alone lived in was enough for her to stop talking to her entirely.

The design of the Cafe was nothing major. Just average round tables with chairs and a bar and a door that led to what buffy figured was the 'Kitchen', their was afew people around. A tall rough looking blonde haired guy sat at a table drinking a fairly good sized cup of Coffee with a handsome grin on his face, Buffy would learn later that the man's name was 'Jonathan Kent'.

Of course everybody was friendly enough. Especially a girl about Buffy's age. She was Asian looking with dark hair that fell below her shoulders and dark brown eyes, her black name tag read, 'Lana Lang'.

Of course her warm demeanor shifted once she'd realized where they were going as if she herself had a personal connection to the town of 'Devils Crossing'. But they'd been in their less than an hour to finish their breakfast. Hank hadn't been too hungry and had just ordered a black Coffee while her mother had ordered the works, Pancakes and eggs with chocolate milk as buffy had just simply ordered a plate of strawberry waffles and a tall glass of orange Juice. Less than an hour later they were back in the car headed for that opening Buffy had noticed on the way there wandering just how mirky and Dark it actually would be in the forest on the ride there.

She hadn't been wrong about the darkness or the haunting air that passed through as they drove through a dark forest headed for 'Devil's Crossing' as buffy realized that this was a part of Devil's crossing. Lana, The girl in the restaurant had warned her, Said that the Forest was the saving grace that stood in between Smallville and Devil's crossing. She'd spoken about it as if the forest itself was a shield to protect those that lived outside of the small town's limits, as if there should've been a sign on the way in which read..'You are now entering Hell..Enter at your own Risk!'.

But the forest was something to see. It wasn't dark at all outside when they'd been in Smallville as they'd just had breakfast but driving down that small paved road that led through the forest to the small town which was going to become their new home buffy couldn't help but to notice how everything had been shaded dark, a halo loomed above radiating a florescent tone which made it look like moments before Twilight but it wasn't. Just the fact of what she was seeing made her wander if her mother hadn't been right, if Lana, the girl in the Talon had been right..'Was moving to Devil's Crossing a Terrible mistake?'.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 The Devil in the Details

Almost 3 days ago John Winchester had ran into an old hunting friend of his who had news on the yellow eyed demon. The demon that killed his wife and destroyed his family. HIs old Pay Daniel Elkins had given him the information willingly, of course they'd had a falling out but Elkins was sensitive to what John had been through because as a hunter he'd lost people too and when it came down to it falling out or no falling out they went back.

But Sam and Dean were in the back seat. Sammy had just celebrated his 14th birthday and Dean had was sixteen. They sat in the car bickering over the last bit of Peanut Butter. Sam wanted it and was throwing a fit while Dean made the excuse that Sammy had ate most of it and he was hungry. ..'What are you going to do? Whine like a little Bitch?!', Dean's mocking words reached John's ears. 'Just Give your brother the damn peanut butter..I'm not going to put up with this behavior..Especially not from you,Dean!', John demanded. Dean shoved the Jar harshly at Sammy as Sammy took with a victorious expression of satisfaction, In which John had seen it through the rear view mirror.. 'Don't make me pull this car over Sam', John's warning called to the back seat. Sammy simply rolled his eyes.

Dean was just grateful that Sammy hadn't continued on and really upset their father as he sometimes could do. They got along about like Oil and water.

But as far as going to a strange town that had a hold on the supernatural element, That was nothing new for the boys as they'd been in and out of supernatural situations since they could remember and while Dean was intrigued and curious about it all, Sam was disgusted and annoyed with everything that had to do with hunting or the way they were being raised. While Dean had dreams of stepping up into his father's shoes and getting revenge for what was done to their mother, Sam had dreams of College..Of a girlfriend and eventually a family..Sammy wanted the old apple pie lifestyle and most times that's why he and their father fought so much was because ever since the demon had come in and destroyed their lives normalcy had all but been prohibited If you were a 'Winchester'.

Dean had been curious about everything about this town, From the Lore about it to just what made the town so dangerous so evil. John hadn't even wanted to drag his boys into the town as he'd read the kind of danger that existed there but he couldn't see leaving his boys and not knowing if or when he'd be back so he'd decided to take them with him even though he'd read the Lore and knew of the mythology of the town he also knew that they were stronger as a family as well even if he'd be worried the whole they were around that they were all in danger, But if the thing that had killed Mary was in this town he'd be go to hell if he'd let something as unimportant as the fact that it had a big supernatural history stop him from stepping foot into the town. Nothing would stop him from getting his revenge on the monster that had taken his wife from him. Ofcourse he wouldn't allow Dean nor Sam to be in on this. It would be dangerous and yes they would go to school and they'd develop some caution about what was happening around them..But having his two teenage boys hunting in a town as dangerous as 'Devil's Crossing', that wouldn't happen. Even Elkins had warned him with two boys that he'd better be careful because a town like that..It'd prey on children. Not that John had needed any reminders of what a town like this was all about. Towns like these were what gave monsters a home. He wasn't naive enough to think otherwise.

If there was one thing that John Winchester knew for Certain, It was the fact that if Mary was alive today she'd be ashamed at how he'd raised their boys..And she wouldn't respect the fact that he'd take their boys into a town as vile and evil as this..Putting them in danger. But if John Played the 'What if' game allot of things would be different so he didn't like to play that way. After all, Mary was dead and nothing was going to go change that, Not even his very own revenge yet it was what Mary deserved as her death had been terrible, The most horrible thing he could even imagine. He couldn't even imagine himself dying that way and her soul had to be at peace..he was doing this for her but it was more than just Mary or how horribly she'd died it was about their boys,too. That monster had been standing..hovering right over Sammy's crib nearly fourteen years ago. Their had been times when John had wandered if it hadn't been about Mary at all. It hadn't been his and Mary's room that monster had been in. It had been the nursery. He thought he was going mad half of the time, Out of his mind really. But just to think that even alittle bit was enough for him to realize that Mary's death might've been more than just a horrible event that happened to a good and normal family..that it could be more than that and he be damned to hell if he'd let that nasty, evil thing get it's hands on either of his boys boys and that was what it was truly about. Keeping them safe. Keeping them alive. Maybe it wasn't what Mary would've wanted. It wasn't exactly what he'd wanted either but it the hand he was dealt and there was nothing he could do to change it. He'd stayed up nights hoping with pathetic despair that it was all just a dream. He'd open his eyes and Mary would be there..They would be back in that house. Sammy would be an innocent six month year old baby and Dean would be a an innocent untouched child who would never know the horrors of the darker sides of life. But John had given up on that fairy tale; happily ever after stuff long ago..After he'd realized that the thing that killed Mary was still out there. But the thing that made him fight, other than his own boys was the fact that their had to be other families out there. Families much like they had been. Innocent, Good..Unsuspecting. What would he be if he just sat back and pretended that it wasn't real, That it had been a house fire..A freak accident as the police and firemen had called it? And then other families were destroyed. Maybe the fact that this monster existed wasn't his fault but if he buried his head in the sand..He was no more better than the monster itself. Maybe that's what had bother John Winchester the most.

But this was the closest he'd ever come to finding the monster that had destroyed his life; his family. Just the fact of knowing that this could be the lead that brought him to destroying the one thing that had destroyed everything he loved in the world and that alone was enough to make it worth the risk. John just kept thinking, If the town was danger..So toxic, Then why wasn't it a ghost town? Most towns with the history that 'Devil's Crossing' had were either considered a ghost town or had been destroyed off the face of the earth and it bothered John how closed the town was to Lawrence..Only afew hours drive. It was too close to the scene of his worst nightmare, yet it wasn't a nightmare..it had become his life. Yet he'd said nothing of this to Sam or Dean. Dean was easy to go along with, he followed most if not all of his orders and for the most part knew how important it was to never, ever make a mistake..As John had told him millions of times before, 'All it took was one mistake'. Maybe it had been harsh, mean even. He knew it wasn't exactly the type of thing that won you a father of the year award but they'd thank him one day..they'd thank him not because he was the perfect father or that he doted on them every second like he used to, when Mary was alive..But they'd be thankful because it was his careless parenting that had saved their lives. If it were for how hard core he'd become he was sure the three of them, himself included would be dead right along with Mary. He didn't mean to sound Smug but it was in part his doing that had saved all of them even on day's he wished he'd died along side Mary he still was proud of himself, in some sense he believed Mary would do the same thing as if it was there lives that hung in the balance and sometimes you couldn't make the easy decision, sometimes you had to play hard-ball.

But that didn't mean that he didn't worry about taking his boys into a town with a history such as this. But he couldn't exactly leave his boys this time because he wasn't quite sure how long he'd be gone..Maybe afew days..Maybe months..Or maybe he'd plant roots there. Elkins had told him that the town was built above a devil's trap, Meaning the devil's trap you could not actually see yet it wasn't the kind that actually trapped demons, but it held power alright..power enough that would bring a monster such as the one John had been hunting ever since his wife was torn away from him. But obviously that wasn't the reason that the town was so dangerous..The Devil's trap would just bring things there..it was like a beacon in which the supernatural could sense from miles away yet nobody truly understood why the town was what some called, 'Cursed'. John had done his homework ever since Elkins had met up with him on it wanting to know everything that he possibly could about the town in question. He'd found information..newspaper articles that went all the way back to the mid 1600's. Some considered it Legend while others considered it a bunch of nonsense the articles didn't lie about all of the lives the town had taken..It went back to 1635 and a group of settlers that had founded the area began to plant roots, Building cottages and late night hunting for food. Nobody understood or knew for fact what had happened as there had been no survivors. In fact, the Settlers..All 7 of them had dissapeared never to be seen or heard from again. For a while it was thought that they'd turn up..Maybe they'd moved on after a bit of a fright but they never turned up as other settlers came to town to find their fate to be the same. It wasn't until 1709 that a new group of people came to live in the town. The children were brutalized, Torn apart. some had thought a wild animal had done it, others believed a monster was to blame, while the rest that had not fallen into any category had believed they were all going 'mad'. but the next night after the children had been torn away from them as a dramatic warning of what lurked within the town the adults began to dissapear, One by One. Their was only one adult standing the next morning. Only one survivor of the great massacre that occurred in the town..One word on his lips became the only word he could speak from then on as the man had gone completely mad with insanity, that word had been, 'Devil'.

Nearly 10 years later as far as what John had read and researched, The town had been boarded up, Practically considered a ghost town. A forest had built up around the town after a time and the few settlers back in those days that existed in other villages outside of where the 'Cursed' town stood had built a sign, A large wooden two piece sign, 'Devil's Crossing..Enter at your own risk'. It had seemed from that moment if anything was certain that that sign would stand their for all of eternity to warn people that passed by that the devil himself had his finger on a part of the world..Some believed that the devil himself had created that very town and so then on it became 'Cursed'. While before it had no name now it was known solely as , 'Devil's Crossing'.

Their was more history than just that,too but it all boiled down to the same thing. The town was cursed, A thing of evil. Some believed that whoever crossed the imaginary protective lines of the forest before it they'd die a brutal and vicious death as all the settlers whom had once lived there had died while others had thought it was a bunch of stories yet even they didn't dare cross into the town as they had no clue if the theories were right or wrong and even they'd love to prove the stories wrong..they weren't exactly brave enough to step foot into a town like that.

John just kept thinking, what if he left the boys with pastor Jim and he didn't make it out of that town alive. What would become of the boys then? What if he was never able to make it out of the town. He couldn't expect any of his hunting buddies to just drop everything to take care of two boys full time. Sure they weren't exactly little boys anymore as Sam had just turned Fourteen and Dean;16. But they were still kids and even though Dean was mature for his age when it came to hunting if he lived outside of it he'd become weak and what would happen if something happened to pastor Jim and the boys were left alone. How long would they truly last by themself. He didn't think they'd last too long. Their was still too much he needed to teach the both of them. He felt like such a horrible father. Most fathers taught their sons how to drive their first car, Or how to catch a fast-ball, Not how to survive if a real-life monster tried to kill you. It was unimaginable that this was there life. But that was why he wouldn't leave the boys behind like that. Sure, he trusted pastor Jim just as much as he trusted any other hunter but Trust was one thing, Leaving your kids with them was another. sure, he'd left Sam and Dean for weeks on end before but he was always coming back and he always did come back but this time..he didn't know. he didn't know what would happen once he arrived. Would he be bested and killed instantly? Would he plant roots and wait for the monster he was hunting to show itself so he could destroy it once for all? he didn't know what would happen. For once in his life John Winchester wasn't in control. This was a situation he had no way of knowing how it would end and that was one thing to him that was unacceptable, but it was what it was. It wasn't as if he could change it. He could change that about as much as he could change the fact that Mary was gone and he would never get her back.

But he was going to make sure that the boys were safe this time. Maybe dean wouldn't like it but he didn't want them connected to the 'hunting' stuff now. At least not while they were in this town. It would be too dangerous. They were going to take the roles of normal children. They were going to go to school..Maybe make acouple of friends while he did the heavy work of destroying monsters. Maybe it was what was best for now. Of course if something bad did happen they would prepared as they were trained, Both of the boys had impeccable skills when it came to fending off Monsters and protecting themselves even though he'd told them that if he wasn't there they weren't to do anything..That if something hunting them they were to run. To get back to him as fast as they could. He'd told them that a million times but John was certain that this time he'd make them listen.

But he knew that Dean would at least be reasonable. He expected that much from a boy his age. But Sammy was impossible. No matter how reasonable John Tried to be, How understanding he could be Sam always made things more difficult. Not that he was blaming the boy for the way things were but he couldn't just accept it as Dean had, He had to fight it no matter what. John did not understand him at all, Did he think that that's what he'd wanted for boys, To live in a battlefield waiting for something nasty to come after them? Did he really think he'd wanted this for his boys, because he hadn't. But it was about survival. If it had ever been about wanting something bad enough..he wanted the 'Apple pie lifestyle', as Sammy called it. He wished everyday things were different and it had just been him, the boys, and Mary again..Living the American dream. But what good did wishing do when you had to live in the real world. That's why Sam annoyed him at times because Sam fought him on every last thing instead of accepting things. Maybe this time it would be different. This time Sam would be happy. He was going to go back to School, To be able to make friends and plant roots. But Dean, Dean was so used to the everyday battles that he couldn't settle down and accept Normal for what it was. Normal to him was Rock salt and Demons. For once instant John wandered what it would be like..What would it be like to plant roots and live in one place while still hunting..would he start to relax after a while,too. He wanted what Sam wanted, He did. But not at the price of losing both Sam and Dean.

So he'd stick to what the plan was and for a while, maybe things would be like Sam would want it. Maybe he'd find a couple of friends..Start to enjoy things. But John was alittle unsure about it too. After all, What happened if they were only there for acouple of weeks and he made a friend or two..Maybe even a girlfriend and then they were forced to leave again, What then? He knew what, Sam would hate him and wouldn't want to leave, but his choices weren't very good. If there was one thing he knew for certain it was that he did not want his boys mixed up in the kind of evil that those newspaper articles had described the town as so the only choice was for a time they'd have to be what he'd wished all along they could always be..'Kids'.

It had felt like the miles had been days reaching their destination. John felt as if the more miles he made the farther he was away from Kansas. Maybe he wanted to distance himself as far away from his life's nightmare as he possibly could because he knew they'd have go through Lawrence eventually and it wasn't exactly easy for him or Dean..Sammy had very few memories of Lawrence as he'd only been 6 months old when they'd left but for him and Dean, It was part of a memory they'd like to forget. Although John could remember the good parts of Lawrence,too. he'd remembered growing up and meeting Mary, Falling in love with Mary. He'd remembered the day that he'd become a father for the first time as well as the day he'd met both of his sons and they were all good memories. Dozens of good memories existed in Lawrence, But was it so inconceivable that the one bad memory outweighed the rest? Maybe it was because all he saw when he thought of Lawrence now was how he'd watched as his wife had died a brutal and vicious death and he'd been powerless to stop it, The truth was that a part of himself had died too that day.

He'd been grateful that the halo of the moon and the darkness of the night had come before he'd had to pass through the town as that meant both boys were fast asleep in the backseat of his '67 Chevy Impala yet in a sense the night's stillness and nostalgic glow brought back the events of that night in clear fashion and it was worse driving through the town that knew too much. The house was gone entirely now and a house that pretty much looked almost the same was in it's place. John wandered if something still dwelled there, something dark that had entered there house on that night yet Missouri had believed that the house was free and clear. He'd trusted her judgment as she'd been the one that had introduced him to the world and led him to what he'd become today but still, he sensed something driving passed that house, Something sinister..Old..Ancient. He wanted to believe that nothing evil could still exist after so long, that he was feeling things..Old feelings from the horrors of the past but a part of him just wanted to get out of Lawrence as fast as he could.

The drive from Lawrence to another small town of 'Smallville' was only but a hours' drive. The small town of Smallville was quiet and still this time of night as first light of twilight began to cast it's glow on a small Kansas Town. Obviously their had just been a football game..On one of the street their was a big blue and white Banner with balloons which read, 'Go Smallville Crows'. He drove passed a small quaint little diner which he was certain served both coffee and breakfast yet not this hour with a sign he could read but was hidden well by the night sky, 'The Talon', it read.

He knew they would be there in at least ten minutes as the exit was just down the road and even though he believed what was said about the town he did know that he could handle it. He'd faced many challenges such as this with hunting and he wasn't a clueless person that had just stumbled upon the town, He was a hunter.

On the edge of town he found a forest with a shaded path in the darkness. It looked more like a road that bikers and Joggers would take in their afternoon Exercise routines or maybe a family driving through respecting nature. He even thought it was the type of road that families would take for Camp-outs. yet something told him that this would no camp out. elkins had already found them a place to stay, A real house. Not a trashy motel this time and he was glad. For a while it could be normal and he wanted that for the boys even though it couldn't be that way for him.

of course he didn't expect too much for the money he'd given elkins to find them a place yet elkins had said all of the houses seemed fairly nice. mostly Ranch-style homes, some were nicer than others. He'd also said it was more of what you'd expect in any small town. 'Nothing is Dilapidated or destroyed..It's perfect if it wasn't for the whole Cursed thing!', John had found his candor rather amusing but he got what he meant. If it weren't for the history the town had it would be the perfect place for the normal, Suburban family to settle down yet from the second he'd pulled in passed a shaded and weathered wooden sign which Read, 'Devil's Crossing..Enter at your Own Risk', he'd had the sense that it was almost as if he was expected to come here..As if he was destined to be here right now or that something or somebody was waiting for him on the other side of the forest. Right at that moment he'd had regrets but he'd come this far and he wasn't going to turn back now. Not when he'd come so close.

The forest was about what you'd expect any forest to be even though this forest appeared to be more ominous, More Sinister than any Forest under a night sky could be made to look. John wasn't a man who scared to easily but he sensed that their was invisible line that divided the forest from the rest of the towns, As if the forest could protect an unsuspecting person as long as they didn't cross the line in between the forest and 'Devil's Crossing'. But he was a hunter and he was fearless at that. If the thing that killed Mary was on the other side, he'd be damn if he'd just turned around and leave, not when he'd come so close to what had destroyed their family.

Their was more forest than he'd imagined their to be. Wild animals scampered from Log to Log. A deer Crossed an old and aged Fir tree as if questioning the existence of the impala's presence with worried eyes, Eyes So sensitive that the light brown's were highlighted in the the florescence of the Moon. Just to look into the forest out of his car window you could see eyes, Yellow eyes staring off into the distance. But John sensed the eyes did not threaten harm and would not attack. It was almost as if the wild animals of the forest had been trapped their forbidden to move past the forest knowing what evil lurked up ahead.

Just as they were about to turn out of the forest and into the town of 'Devil's Crossing' Dean bolted awake while Sammy still slept soundly enjoying the peaceful ride, The nearly devoured bottle of Peanut Butter in his right hand and a happy go lucky smile on his lips as he slept. Dean was curious about the town and what it would be like. Sure, he was less than happy about having to live normal and not be included on the hunts. They'd it out when they'd stopped nearly a day ago at a park which barely anybody was at. John had told them what was going to go down and while Sammy had been rather happy for once about something John had done, Dean was livid. 'I want to hunt..I'm a hunter not a little Bitch!', he'd said this staring hatefully in Sam's direction as most teenagers did when they could get away with it. John wasn't going to take any of that, that was for certain. 'you'll do as I tell you Dean and you won't argue with me about it or I can leave you behind with pastor Jim and frankly, I don't know when we're going to get back from this town!', John's tone had been a tone not to be questioned or Challenged. But Dean had simply rolled his eyes in disgust. 'I hate it there already!', Dean's childish reply had rang in John's ears but John had pretended not to care yet for once he was thinking about the boys' lives and not about saving them all the time. What was so horrible about being normal and going to class, Making friends..Maybe a girlfriend? would it be so bad, John had pondered.

But Dean had been the hunter ever since he'd been a little boy, Dean had been John's biggest regret. For Sam things weren't so hard as they were for dean. Sam was the youngest child so most of the work fell on Dean's shoulders and John felt bad that he'd had to take away Dean's childhood the way he did but he couldn't do it alone and he'd needed dean. Not just as another hunter but he'd needed his support, he'd needed his comfort and why he wasn't sure, Dean most of the time looked at him as his hero. As somebody he could look up to. John knew that his son put him up on a high pedestal and he didn't much care for that. But he just wished that both boys could understand that he didn't choose this for them..That if he'd had his way they'd both grow up having a wonderful childhood..Meet women they adored. Women as beautiful as Mary had once been and start their own lives. But they'd been dealt a bad hand and it just wasn't something that could be undone. Maybe if the memory of that monster wasn't standing over Sammy's crib..Maybe then things would've been different. Maybe he would've given in to the boys the childhood they deserved but things hadn't gone that way and he'd realized that his boys were in danger,too. What parent just sits by and ignores signs that tell him that his own children could die just as terrible as his own wife had..A bad father. He didn't consider himself father of the year material but he would do whatever needed to be done to keep his boys alive, he didn't know what that made him but his fight for them and for Revenge over Mary..That's all he had left. The cruelties of the world had taken everything else away from him.

But he couldn't exactly as that he couldn't understand how Dean felt but it made him feel like a failure as a father. His boy didn't know how to be a kid because he'd never been a kid since his mother had died. He'd been 4-years old when Mary had died and that had been the last time he'd been a little boy and it wasn't exactly easy to be a hunter one minute and a normal teenage boy the next but he thought this would be good for the boys yet he couldn't tell either of them how long it would really last, but he was hopeful that maybe this would be the last time they'd have to worry about that. maybe this time he'd find the evil thing that had killed their mother and his wife..he'd make it pay for what it had done and maybe then Sammy could have a life; Dean could have a home. But then again, the odds didn't generally work in their favor as their whole existence seemed to be about war and battle. He hoped they were coming to the end of it. He wanted to watch his son's grow to be men and have the life they wanted. But all he could say when Sammy had asked was, 'We'll see', John hadn't known if it would last forever but his only reply could be a half hearted, 'We'll See'. But shockingly Sammy hadn't made it an ordeal. Hadn't fought with him at all on it. When it came time to actually leave and it was maybe afew weeks or acouple of months then he and Sammy would have the real blow out, But now for once Sam seemed happy..Accepting. He was thankful for that as he didn't want to get into it..not right now.

But the feeling that he thought about the second he'd drove into town was horrible feeling. It had been exactly the same feeling he'd felt that night. A feeling filled with despair and horror..Terror. It was hard to explain the feeling but it was like the monster..The demon all around. He was a feeling, An expression, A memory..It was almost as if he was haunted by the demon himself. That couldn't be so, he'd told himself as he pulled into an address he'd been given by Elkins..1330 Elm Street. Wow, that alone could give you the creeps, he'd thought if you were a horror movie buff. Thankfully he'd been more into War movies than horror. Not that he hadn't seen the movies or heard of them..But the house was nice. It stood tall. A tall two story made with brick and white siding. Inside the house was a typical two story home oak stairs with blue carpet that lined them. In allot of ways the house looked so much like the house where Mary had died. In most ways it was an absolute duplicate. He wanted to turn it down, to walk out and find a better house. But it was all paid for and his and he couldn't just walk out. He just wandered, Was it just a Irony a coincidence that the house looked just like the home where his wife had died?', A home that had been rebuilt less than an hours drive from where he now stood. He wanted to believe in irony and coincidence but since losing Mary he'd been forced to believe in the darkness that existed in the night..But he told himself over and over again..'This isn't the house where Mary died..It only looks like it. It's a nice house!', John told him this over and over and over again until he half-heartedly believed it himself.

The room that Sammy took ironically was a direct replica of the nursery where Mary had died, Dying right above where baby Sammy had slept yet John kept his mouth shut and said nothing. The second Dean had seen the house and especially Sam's new room he was horrified and instantly put in a bad mood as if his mood could've actually gotten any worse. John played stupid like he hand't realized that the house looked exactly the same as the house his wife had died in. Dean said nothing but he would not step foot into Sammy's room. Just edged down the hall to the room which had been the exact duplicate of the room he'd slept in for four years before that night. Even the Batman wallpaper was there. It made Dean wince at just one look.

It was hard that night for John to lay in that bed as the house was full furnished. It had felt like ghosts of the past had come to dwell not just in his soul but in his new home. It wasn't the house, not exactly but everywhere he looked he could see Mary. Mary Nursing baby Sammy. Mary Making Dean a peanut butter and Jelly Sandwich as when he'd been a little boy he'd loved Peanut butter and Jelly as John supposed most kids did. And when he closed his eyes he saw that night as if he'd come back to live in the shadow of an old memory that would not give him a moments peace.

Early around four in the morning he'd waked up with startled jolt. Beads of sweat lined his forehead as he pulled himself up in bed. Last night they hadn't unpacked much as they didn't have much. just afew blankets and pillows, Everything else had to do with hunting.

John breathed heavily trying to regain his strength as he could've sworn he heard a shrill screaming..Mary's screaming. He was halfway down the hall when he remembered that Mary was dead. He could not be hearing Mary's screams for help as if he was reliving that night again. It was one thing having a nightmare about it as he'd done from time to time but he was wide awake. But he suddenly turned around went back to his room, shutting the door, almost slamming it as if by shutting the door he was as safe as houses and so were his boys.

John had never been a weak, Pathetic type of man. But he feared for his safety and the safety of his children. It was almost as if the events of that night had reset the clock and he was reliving it again accept this time there was no Mary. So did that mean because Sammy was in that room that John's worst fears were going to happen. Was he going to lose his children now,too? he wouldn't let that happen, he decided.

But thankfully after a few minutes the Nostalgic screaming ceased and the house became intensely quiet but John was grateful for the silence as he crawled back under the dark blue covers pulling the blankets up to his chin grateful now that all of the horrible nightmares were just nightmares and not happening again. He hadn't known what he would've done if it would've happened again but this time to one or both of his sons. If the demon came back tonight he'd be ready, he'd kill the son of a bitch. But for right now he was just merely thankful. Thankful that the danger had gone away and that the night still hold some promise; some hope. But this time he didn't fall into nightmares of that night. This time he'd let his thoughts carry him away wandering if what he'd heard hadn't been due to the demon but due to the history that he'd read about the town. Whenever their had been any article on it the words 'Corrupted', 'Evil', and of course as always, 'Cursed' came to surface. Then there was the fact that the house looked identical to the house his wife had burned to death in at the hands of a monster; A demon. John knew that all houses had similar designs when it came down to it but this house and the house of his nightmares weren't just merely similar in design and layout, They were similar in every way. In his sleepless night John had recalled thinking, 'It's not a duplicate..It's not a look alike house..It's the real deal'. Yet the more he thought it the more he wandered how that could be. He'd seen allot of nasty things since that night, Seen evil that most would consider unfathomable yet this was something that seemed straight out of a Stephen King Novel. he muttered to himself slightly in his sleep, 'It's just a damn good Replica is all..Similar to the house but not the same. If it were the same the upstairs would be burnt and gone and it was still there the same as it had been before the fire so John had realized to himself that it could not be the same house yet there was still some part of him that believed that something very strange and ominous was going on and he wouldn't relax until he learned just what it was.

But the more John thought of it the more he'd realized to himself that only the devil himself could make something so horrible, So terrifying come to life as if it were happening again. Only the devil could fuel a town so mad with evil. Which was another word that was used allot in the history John had found about the town which had prepared it's name back in the early 1700's. 'Devil's Crossing'. The devil the key element, Everything else was just window Dressing..Simple, Average Details. Maybe that's where they had originally gotten the old saying from..It was a saying he'd heard allot since he'd become a hunter. 'Devil in the details'. He had not truly understood what it had meant until just at this moment and now he knew. The devil didn't exist in the eyes of 'Bloody Mary', Or a 'Wendigo'..Or Even the monster that had taken Mary's life.. The devil was the force that made all of those evil-doings possible. It's in the simple days horrors that devil can exist and for the first time in his entire life John questioned what truly haunted and controlled the town of many curses and in that moment he'd wandered if he'd made the biggest mistake he'd ever made..He'd wandered if it was the right thing to find a way out. Would killing the demon mean a thing if he and the boys didn't live through it? But little did he know. Once you stepped foot in 'Devil's Crossing', The door only opened one way and leaving was completely and utterly impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Starting over; Moving On

Buffy had become rather impressed with the house that they had moved into as she'd thought they'd be stuck at some dive in the middle of nowhere or maybe a fixer-upper but the house was perfect. In the respect of the houses, buildings, and how the town initially looked it was no different than any other town as if there had been no theories and Stories to count about it's impending danger and evil it would've been the perfect place to raise a family yet why was buffy the only one that recognized how sunlight never shined in 'Devil's Crossing'? How No matter what the moon always stood high up into the sky shining down on the town with a haunting glow..A warning Florescence. It wasn't always pitch dark outside as she'd learned this morning when she woke up, Yet the sky did seem to appear as if the light had dimmed completely away, as if there had been one hell of a storm while she'd been sleeping. But there hadn't been. Lana, the girl at the restaurant in Smallville..She'd warned her about this. 'The sun can't rise in Devil's Crossing', she'd said. 'Why?', Buffy had asked not believing it but wandering what her reasons were for saying it. Sure she was the slayer and she had seen allot of weird things in the months since she'd become the 'Chosen one' But the sun always came up and it always went down at the end of the day, It was a mere fact. But Lana knew that she didn't believe a word she said but she'd told buffy anyway, 'Certain people have their own theories..Nobody knows for sure why the light don't shine on Devil's Crossing but the one that people talk about the most is that the town holds a piece of hell on earth and nothing glistens or shines..Nothing is beautiful or radiant in Hell..It's a place of pure darkness..I don't know what I believe I just know that the town is bad news..But All I can do is warn you!', She'd been friendly and kind. The kind of person that under other circumstances buffy had known that she could've been friends with and buffy believed the stories of evil things..She believed that whole-heartedly. If there were vampires in the world, Strange, unexplainable things could happen to. But the sun not rising or setting..She'd never heard of anything like it.

But how did she explain what she was seeing right now. There had been no big storm that had darkened the morning sky and kept the sun from shining yet a part of her wandered if maybe it was going to storm and she was reading into too much of what that girl had told her. She'd rather believe that it was a mistake and it was going to rain or storm than think that this was a town devoid of sunlight..that was just crazy-talk.

But if there was one thing buffy knew for certain, It was that today marked her first day of school in a new town and she wanted to give a good impression as she wanted friends. She also wanted thing to go well here and for all 3 of them to really love it like her father had mentioned even though buffy hadn't been a fool, she'd known that those had simply been words to get her and her mother excited about Leaving Los Angeles.

But she was rather nervous about her first day of school as well, It wasn't the school part that made her nervous..It was most simply how different the town was. Sure, she'd known this going in. The town had a past..A history. Most believed that the town was Haunted..Evil..Even Cursed. But she hadn't expected it to be this surreal. Truthfully she hadn't known what to expect yet she had been really curious.

But if it was true. If the sunlight simply could and would not shine in Devil's crossing. What would living in the dark be like? Was that part of what made the town so evil..So cursed? Yet her parents acted as if the whole history of the town thing was just a bunch of lies to get people curious..To get people to move there..Her father had laughed about it. 'Oh Buffy..It's Called Advertising! Bad Advertising is just as effective as good advertising and I'm sure there's nothing to the stories'. But even though what he'd said made since and he knew what he was talking about, Being a lawyer and all buffy still thought that he was wrong. She still believed that there was truth to the things said about this town but then again she wasn't exactly an unbeliever either. She couldn't be, After all she was the slayer.

But she wandered if she'd have to continue to keep the slayer under wraps in this town or would their be a mess load of vampires here just like in Los Angeles. She'd hoped that this could be a clean break not that she really believed that with all of the paranormal talk there was about this town..But it was wishful thinking,of course.

But she'd dressed in a nice Wine Colored blouse and jeans with sewn butterflies on the pant legs and elegant, Leather high heels. She'd used to wear them everyday to Henry when they'd lived in L.A. She'd even brushed her hair to perfection pulling her dark blonde hair up into a tight high ponytail which made her appear no different than the days she'd went to henry. She looked just as fresh, just as Pretty and Ready for anything the day could throw at her. She'd done her makeup before she'd stepped out of her new bedroom. The perfect shade Color just for her lips as it had happened to be here favorite lip gloss..It was called 'Pink Passion' which pretty much was no different than saying it was a darker shade of pink, Faint blush that just gave her face a hint of color and a faint bit of darkened color for her eyes. Soon she looked in the mirror and smiled back at the perfect image that the mirror reflected. Perfect blonde hair which was soft and shining this morning..Dark blue eyes that looked like they could take on the world, Even her skin and make up was perfect. She'd met many guys in L.A. in which had told her that she didn't need makeup..She knew they were right. But she liked to have alittle bit of color in her cheeks not to mention that lip gloss that seemed to compliment her appearance, Even the wine-colored blouse which showed much skin as a good part of her back was revealed as wine-colored strings tied behind her back and tight jeans made her look like most people looked in L.A. which was as if they'd just stepped out of a fashion magazine. She'd wore a number like this to a New Years' party last year. You could even see through the wine color to the flesh below it which had been a big hit at the party. But her parents never paid any attention to what she left the house in as they were never around. Less than an hour ago her mother left with her father. Her father had work to do as it was his first day at a new law firm in 'Metropolis' and her mother was going to go car-shopping and spend the day in the city. It hadn't been much of a shock to know that they wouldn't be there to see her off or wish her a good first day. She knew that they meant well, That her parents didn't mean to be so selfish and into their own stuff but sometimes it was like she was raising herself. She even didn't have a clue where the school was. She was glad she had woke up at least 3 hours early or she could've been late for her first day of school but what she hadn't known was that she wasn't the only new kid in town and her father had paid a guy to drop her off at the school and see that she got home.

After grabbing a couple of pieces of dry toast as she wasn't too hungry at all she'd checked herself in the bathroom mirror once again to make sure she hadn't gotten one spec of anything on her face not that she normally looked in the mirror a thousand times but it was a new school and she had to make a good impression. She certainly did not know what to expect at this school as it wasn't the same environment as it had been in L.A. at Henry High School as She'd been the Queen of everything at Henry although she doubted if this school dealt much in popularity contests. It was a small town that not many people had the guts to live in let alone notice so why would they care much about extra thing..Things like Dances and School Presidents..So she'd went in not expecting too much.

She'd barely had a chance to eat her two pieces of dry toast and a tall glass of milk before she'd heard a car honking outside. She'd thought instantly that it it couldn't possibly be for her as she was certain her parents had left hours ago and they'd never escorted her to School or anywhere else for that matter.

As Buffy went on, Not thinking that the honking was for her outside John Sat in the impala. He was getting very impatient as his honks became more frequent. Dean sat in the passenger seat staring out the window, Already in a terrible mood. 'We Can just leave her if she can't come outside and meet us..Who knew you were the car pool!', Dean's nasty mood was starting to get on John's last nerve. He had done the best he could in the few hours he'd been up to not say anything, To just let Dean's mood pass and for John Winchester, That was hard when what he really wanted to do was give Dean a 'What for'. Sammy's mood had been perfect this morning. But one more comment from Dean and John knew that his patience wouldn't hold out. He didn't understand. He'd figure that Dean would love the fact of staying in one place. Going to school and having a life. But No, Dean loved the hunting. But John couldn't be too hard on that side of it because the hunting was all Dean had known, Ever since he was 4-years old it had been hunting non-stop and Dean had accepted it. But Sammy never had. Sam had always wanted what was always out of Reach for them: Normal. So of course now that they had alittle bit of normal Sam was all smiles and Dean was like a bear. John was starting to get irritated,though.

..'This place is probably cursed like they say it is..We'll probably all Die. You'll let us Die cause you really did a bang up job the night Mom Died!', Dean's hard angry voice and his words calculated in John's mind and then John was unstoppable. Sam watched with a smirk on his face knowing that what Dean said was almost heartless, Sure he couldn't remember their mother but their father hadn't been right since that night, he hadn't really known the man he'd been then but he had heard stories and Dean had known him before. At that moment Sam had believed that Dean was either careless or Stupid. Even him at his worst wouldn't have said something as below the belt as that.

..'Don't you ever..Ever talk to me that way,Boy! I mean it. I wanna hear you never show disrespect to your mother again!', John's eyes were hard and angry as he stared with dissapointment and rage in his oldest son's direction. Nothing else was said. Dean just stared out the window and sulked, While Sammy continued to be curious about what their taste of normalcy would be like. Acouple of Seconds later the door to the house in front of them opened and Fifteen year old Girl with blonde hair pulled up into a high and stylish ponytail stepped outside. At least that was one thing that could get Dean's attention, he watched intently as if he was studying her from top to bottom.

They had traveled three blocks from, amusingly, Elm Street to Shadow Drive which was a good distance. On Shadow drive the houses were alittle bit nicer but still all had the same Ranch-Styled normal appeal to them and this house was no different made of brick with white Shutters Stone stairs that led to the front door, It was fancy but in a down-to earth sort of way. While it appeared that all of the streets in 'Devil's Crossing' had an ominous tone to them. It was like driving through a by a haunted house on the dead of night on Halloween except all that was just fake just to add entertainment to Teenagers and Trick or Treaters, This was real.

Every house on the block pretty much had the same layout, while some were brick just like this house..others had white Siding , Some yellow siding,too. Across the street was a house of blue siding and white shutters, their was a big 'For Sale' sign in the front yard with the number for 'Hartman Realty'. If you gazed down the street you'd think that it looked no different than any other small town anywhere in the world but it was shadows, The darkness that hid the sun away and threatened complete pitch darkness that made it haunting. Their was no sun, No light anywhere this morning. Yet Even John made himself believe that it did not mean a thing. That it was simply going to rain soon or maybe he'd slept through a storm. The light didn't always come up in other towns either, sometimes weather could make things dark but deep down John wasn't a fool either. He sensed that it did not storm last night, Nor was it preparing to storm either. The Moon still hung high in the sky, Shadows shining ominously over it forcing it to remain, maybe forever. The shadow cast a haunting glow on the small town which most had considered Damned from the beginning of it's existence. That was the one thing that didn't fit no matter how much you thought about it. Sure, The sun did not always come up especially if it had stormed or was preparing to storm but the moon was up now, As if it was night-time not morning, That ripped John's theory to Shreds. And then he wandered Briefly, 'We were tricked into coming here..had the demon really come here at all?'.

He stepped out of the impala, A friendly forced smile on his face. Ever since married died, Any expression of joy or bliss that crossed his lips always seemed forced or put on. He couldn't help it but smiling just took so much work, Especially when your heart felt just like this town: pulled into complete darkness. No sunshine in sight. That's the easiest way John could've explained the feeling if he'd been talking to a complete stranger because for him that was the truth. But he tried to sound warm and inviting even though the part of him that would've been able to pull it off was broken in pieces.

He edged towards the girl, A friendly expression on his face as he put hand out to her. 'I'm John Winchester..Me and My boys are you're ride to School', Buffy was rather shocked to find out that her father had paid a complete stranger to take her to school but when she thought about it it wasn't so shocking but she was grateful for the ride. she hadn't wanted to be late for her first day of school so she warmly took his hand to make introduction, 'I'm buffy Summers', Was her reply. John smiled, again it was a fake but he was trying. 'yeah..yeah I think your father mentioned it when we talked earlier..I guess My Boys aren't the only new kids in town', his smile forced to the point of phony which he knew made him look more arrogant and Smug than warm. But really, could he help what was in his heart and what wasn't.

Buffy's eyes lit up with shock as she noticed the car, Not that she was a big Car Buff but just by looking at the car you could tell that it was a nice car, nicer than what most parents drove, that was for sure.

..'Nice Car'..She added straight away as John led her to the impala it black metallic structure glistening with perfection. John's eyes glittered with pride. 'Thanks..I picked her out when I was just alittle bit older than you'. The pride was written all over his face as he got alittle nostalgic over a car he'd chosen years ago. Years ago when he'd been a boy..Years ago when he'd had Mary.

It hadn't taken her long to slide in the back of the impala next to a boy that was at least a good year younger than she was. his light brown hair fell into his face with more of a medium length to his brothers typical short hair of the same color. The boy's dark blue eyes were glistening with excitement. Buffy couldn't read just why he was excited, she sposed it couldn't just be about School. Who was excited to go to School? she thought. While The other boy who sat in front seemed like he was pouting. They both were nice looking boys, the older one had slightly wavy short brown hair and dark hazel eyes..he stared furiously out the window and for the rest of the Ride John nor Dean even looked each other, the only time John even glanced Dean's way the look had been filled with a furious tone that Buffy wasn't able to understand, but how could she? she'd just met them. She'd barely learned that the younger one who sat next to her in the back seat was 'Sam' and the older, furious one in the front seat was, 'Dean'. She'd also learned that the man who was going to be taking her to and from school from now on was 'John'. But right from the start she had sensed that something was different about them, They didn't appear to be you're standard, Average family. She didn't know why or how she thought it but she believed that if they found out she was the slayer they wouldn't have a problem with it, they wouldn't call her crazy..they just might believe it..It was something in Dean's eyes..Something in his father's eyes,too. Like he'd been down a hard and Troubling Road and he'd seen things, She took the expression from Dean that he'd seen things to yet that he wanted to see them. Who wanted stuff like that to invade their life? She just wished that Vampires and Demons would leave her alone so she could live a normal life and not have to be what she knew she was...The slayer. But for all she knew she could be reading them completely wrong. Maybe she was just seeing things, maybe they were normal and had just not stayed in one place too long or too often..that was probably what it was. They were Travelers traveling all over. Buffy was sort of envious of that. Being able to see the world and never stay in one place too long, Seemed fun to her.

But the conversation wasn't exactly friendly towards the three of them in the car, she'd noticed. Dean ignored anything and everything Sammy said to him while John only spoke to Buffy and Sam and ignored Dean completely.

For a small town there did seem to be a lot of it, that was for sure. It seemed to be like a maze of streets. Buffy would every once in a while stare out and see the moon sitting high up in the morning sky which wasn't a morning sky at all but a night sky. She'd thought she was going crazy, For a second she'd thought she'd seen a shadow cross over it, A dark haunting shadow that had striking resemblance to a 'Circus Clown'. Buffy shook her head in amusement at herself..'You've watched too many late night horror movies', she thought to herself. Sure, vampires were real obviously..Demons were too. But there was no clown in the moon. To hear her, Most would think she was certifiable.

She shook her head as if by shaking her head she was erasing the lapse of insanity she'd just had. come to think of it, she hadn't slept too good last night and to be fair she'd been concerned about the town, their was too many bad things said about it and this morning with the moon rising just as prominent as it had been last night in the forest..It was just too much. Even for The slayer such as herself. She'd been grateful to be interrupted away from her thoughts a second later.

..'I didn't get the pleasure of meeting your mother..What's she like?', John's smile was broad and welcoming although buffy thought that their was something behind that smile, something hard and gritty like maybe he had a sob story or a hard-luck story that kept him from smiling and really being happy. She didn't read people for a living or anything but sometimes she could sense things, she sposed it was part of being the slayer..That she was changing too and that you didn't just develop this sort of destiny without changing in other ways as well even though she'd fight with both arms and legs to stay sane, To Stay normal.

At his comment about her mother buffy'd wanted to scoff, laugh and say, 'yeah..You're the lucky one..you'll never see her without a Visa in her hand or a Trio of immature women following her like she's Queen', But Buffy hadn't said that. She'd just met these people, The last thing she wanted to do was prove to them that she was disrespectful even though if she would've said that it wouldn't have been a lie. Her mother did care about herself and her own stuff. She couldn't even remember the last time her mother had stopped to acknowledge anything that was going on in her life..other than what happened in LA. That had to do with her mother,too. In her mother's words, She'd ruined her life. But instead of saying all that or even ignoring the question she'd sighed, 'She's taking it hard..She was big on the night life in L.A. and now..Well this isn't exactly a party town! Did My Dad tell you that it was all my fault we moved here in the first place?', Buffy had said it but the last part had come off somewhat sarcastic but he'd just snickered. 'yeah, He might've mentioned it', John's eyes glittered with a bit of arrogant delight. Things got quiet for a minute..Really quiet.

'We shouldn't be sitting around in a classroom all day! I'm coming with you wherever you go. I wanna find the Demon..If it's in this town. I'm coming! You can't make me go to school knowing this!', Dean said this as he didn't even turn from his gaze out the car window to stare at his father and his father didn't look at him as he said what he had to say, which was plenty. 'Dammit Dean..and Yes you are going to School!', It was rather easy to tell how flustered John was. He hadn't had to explain himself when it came to the 'paranormal' before. He'd stopped the car, already realizing that the kids would be at least ten minutes late but he had to explain. 'Did he say Demon..that's what they called this cu cr criminal', John stuttered which was something Sam nor Dean had ever seen, Even buffy hadn't pegged him so far as the kind of man to stutter or be mis-spoken. Buffy didn't mean to smile or smirk, or even laugh which she'd realized with uncomfortable yet annoyed expression of her that she had. Buffy hadn't been sure whether to say anything or not. She wasn't even sure whether it was okay to trust another person. Merrick had told her in L.A. that she wasn't to tell anybody she was the slayer. But what did Merrick know, he'd been killed by a nest of vampires when she hadn't been fast enough or skilled enough to save his life and maybe telling somebody, maybe somebody that could understand wouldn't be the most terrible thing in the world.

But she figured she had to say something, John Winchester was looking at her with irritated eyes as John didn't like it when he was made fun of or treated with disrespect, whether it be his boys or anyone else for that matter.

Buffy took a deep breath, 'You can Say Demon..It's kinda why we're here too accept my parents don't know. I didn't really burn the gymnasium at my old school down..Well I did..but it wans't my fault. That Gym was full of vampires..I..I I'm The Slayer!', Buffy hadn't expected it to sound so awquard and unsure yet his expression changed entirely to one of confusion, and yes that arrogant smug expression returned. He no longer seemed mad. Even Dean himself was smiling. Sammy had reverted to staring out the window, as if looking out the window was a good outlet to ignore talk of hunting and the paranormal. 'The family business' was what their father called it.

After afew minutes buffy had realized what she'd just done. She'd just told another living person..A whole car of them,even that she was the slayer..that she was the chosen one. Either they really had been talking about a criminal named 'Demon' and thought she was insane or they believed her and were more linked to her supernatural world than she'd believed but she just wanted one of them to say something.

For afew moments everything was quiet, Too quiet. 'When Sammy was a baby. Six months to be exact their mother and my wife was murdered', John began; Buffy just thought..Oh no it is just a criminal and they think I'm insane..But still she listened to John's story intently without interruptions as he didn't appear to be the kind of man that took well to being interrupted, 'I woke to my wife screaming and I ran up the stairs to the nursery..My wife was on the ceiling..Bleeding and then on Fire..I watched her life being stolen that night..A demon took my wife..Their Mother. We've been hunters ever since trying to find and get revenge for the demon that did that to us..that's why we're here. The demons supposed to be local'. It wasn't something that was easy for John to explain or relive through a story yet he appeared to relive it every night. A part of him was still trying to forget about his experience last night..Experience was the only way to describe it. He'd been wide awake when he'd heard Mary's screams..he hadn't been dreaming and it was as real as it had been that night but he had known that if he'd ran down the hall to that nursery he'd just see his fourteen year old son Sammy laying their lost in sleep..No Mary. No Nursery..Just the room that was it's identical replica.

Now it was Buffy's turn to be quiet as she took in what was said but it wasn't the oddest thing she'd heard. She'd seen some real freaky things since finding out she was the slayer so this really wasn't the oddest thing in the world although she couldn't image what it was like for them..Sure, she complained about her mother, sometimes even her father. But they truly were alone. She knew that she basically raised herself but eventually they did come back..But then again maybe she couldn't understand because her parents were all about themselves. They came back when it was about them. When they needed something. She'd be shocked if she saw her parents anymore than she'd ever seen them. They had their jobs and Metropolis now. Sure, they'd make it look good and come back to check on her in between 'So called Trips' and they had the Winchesters to take buffy to school and home. Just like before they'd supply buffy with plenty of money for Groceries and Take-out but that wasn't being a parent. they'd never truly been parents. But she didn't really mind. After a while she got used to being alone. She was sure that John was probably a slave-driver and hard to live with but she could tell something about him..he was gruff and aggressive because he had to be..because he was protecting his boys. Because he did love them and wanted them to have what they deserved. Sometimes she felt like just a nuisance, Another tiring job that her parents had to maintain in order for their lives to run smoothly but maybe it was just her but she'd known this guy barely an hour but she'd seen something in him..He didn't look at protecting his boys as a job..Something to be maintain on a daily basis..he looked at it as his duty..As that was his main Job in life. But he was cool from the outside, but she doubted if he'd be so much fun to live with. She'd seen at first when she'd come off wrong and he'd seemed irritated. What if he would've yelled at her. Did he lose his temper often? Obviously he didn't have much patience. But then again, Dean seemed to have the same problem.

Now that the impala was started up again and they were back headed into the darkness of the morning towards School things remained quiet. 'I won't tell your parents what you told us..I understand that this should be kept secret', That was all John said. Buffy just sighed, 'I doubt you'll them much anyway..They did their job. They took care of the problem. They've got me into School. Now they can go off and forget about me like they used to do in L.A. but it's okay..I'm just saying in case you expect to see them from time to time..You probably won't', her words were harsh but true. John didn't say anything..Just blinked yet he understood what she'd said. He'd gotten a sense when he'd met her father that he was the kind of man that was more about his job and his position than a family, Otherwise he headn't met her mother.

Dean was full of a million questions,though. 'Have you ever taken out any without help?', Dean had never taken out anything alone. John and Sammy had always been there. Dean couldn't wait til the day he was allowed to Hunt alone. As if it were a right of passage and not a revenge-mission. 'My watcher only Watched..He didn't help if that's what you mean? He didn't have the skill. A bunch of Vampires killed him,though. I wasn't skilled enough or prepared enough for what they'd do to him. But I've only been the slayer a year. The first vampire I fought almost killed me, I wasn't prepared at all'. Buffy tried to smile, but she'd had high hopes that she could start over in this town. 'I don't want to be what I am. I want a normal life. Normal is all I want. I want to start over and not be forced to do anything or have to patrol or Slay', That had gotten Sam's attention. As if there was somebody who was a part of the supernatural that Sam could relate with.

But Seconds later they'd pulled up near what looked like a 3 story-Brick building which was probably what normal small town school's looked like but buffy hadn't been prepared seeing as she'd never lived in a small town and she was used to L.A. and the boys really weren't prepared at all since they hadn't had much time for School with their lives the way they were. Buffy had a since right from the start that she and the Winchesters would be friends, even though dean was pro-paranormal and she was Anti. Even though he saw negative in everything that was normal and she saw positive..she could still see being his friend, She and Sam had more similarities than differences yet something about Sam seemed to get on her nerves. Maybe it was the know-it all, Self assured, Arrogant Demeanor that irritated her or maybe it was just a curse of what it was like when two people were around each other who were allot alike.

Their was a circular drive that wrapped around the School with built in Parking spaces. Not many spaces were filled. Yet their was a bike rack filled with Bikes. Some were large bikes meant for teenagers, some were small bikes meant for a child of ten as the school was not strictly a high school nor was it strictly a grade School. Their was even a Pre-School Class in the building.

Their was only one car in the parking lot. It was a red convertible. Later the would learn that the car had it's own nickname as everyone referred to it as 'The Comet'.

Even John had eyed the car as if to say without saying that it was a fine car for a teenager to be driving.

Dean Scowled in John's direction once more. John handed Dean Ten Dollars for School lunch for him and Sam. Their had been Money left on buffy's dresser this morning. Their had been enough to last her at least 3 months. That alone had given her the realization that she wouldn't see her parents for a while. They didn't leave this sizable amount of money unless they were going to be gone a while. She'd taken out fifteen. She'd wanted a pop out of the vending machine today..All School's had some sort of vending machine with Snacks and Pop..Even out in the middle of nowhere.

Sam was happy. Over the moon happy. he smiled. He even smiled at John. John waved non-challantly not that he was the kind to give them hugs and say to have a good day at school but he did at least seem hopeful even though he'd sent a cold, hard look

Dean's way after dean had glared back at them once they were all out of the impala. John had honked and waved promising to be back to pick them up as soon as school was out or as soon as he could get there and then the Impala Sped away and seconds later it was out of sight.

But they'd found their way inside. The school was no different than any other school The same plain Beige hallways and pale white walls..the same classrooms full of average desks and Marker-boards..The same square Cafeteria with tables among tables and a cranky lunch lady dealing with the frustration of Hungry kids. When you got down to it..A school would always be just a school. Even the average while Linoleum stairs which led to the next level were obvious and predictable. But they'd found the office easily. Behind a oak door was a nice square room with dark navy blue carpet and a Oak wood desk. A woman sat behind the desk. Dark black hair pulled into a tight Bun with dark green, catlike eyes that seemed to look right through you. She was dressed more in a business suit, Like the ones buffy had seen her mother wear when she went to sell a painting or do any kind of business. It was a plane Navy blue business suit which zipped down the front, She wore Jet black high Heeled stelettos and seemed to buffy like she wound maybe alittle too tight. But weren't all school secretaries that way? she wandered.

Obviously the principal was out so they hadn't needed to meet with him but the secretary had all 3 of their Class Schedules and had handed them each a Pamphlet explaining and Clarifying School Rules as well as the rules of the local police Station. That was when the three of them had learned that the town of 'Devil's Crossing' had a curfew. Why had they been shocked by that. Most people didn't even have the guts to move here, Let alone pretend as if this town was completely normal.

As luck would have it, The first two classes the Three of them had together and they were both on the bottom floor. English in which they were Ten minutes late for. Obviously as they'd soon find out their English Class was Reading 'The Diary of Anne Frank' and discussing all of the real life obstacles that was faced this real-life person and how this country has learned from the horrors of the holocaust in the 1940's. The first thing they were given when they entered the class was the book in question. Buffy had been forced to read it once before so knew most of the answers to questions Mrs. Haggerty, their English teacher would ask While Dean put off the attitude that he didn't care, While Sammy was intrigued. History and looking up stuff had always struck his curiosity..It was the only part of hunting that he enjoyed.

It hadn't been long before Buffy and Sam had become teachers' pet and Dean had become a student she'd forced to the front row so she could keep a good eye on him. She studious looking woman yet not too old with wavy honey brown hair that fell down her shoulders and dark bluish green eyes that reminded Sam of the sea when they'd been to new england on a case last fall. She was slim and petite looking with a Lavender sweater and a matching skirt which ran down to her knees; She wore a pair of black pumps. Obviously she'd been reading aloud to the class for acouple of days now so they had to catch up to the chapter and page they were on but it wasn't hard. She'd had to scold Dean twice to wake up and pay attention and even though Dean rolled his eyes he stared at the book as if he cared for afew seconds and then found himself back in his own world..the world of demons and monsters..The world of Hunting.

"I feel wicked sleeping in a warm bed,While my dearest friends have been knocked down or have fallen into a gutter somewhere out in the cold night. I get frightened when I think of close friends who have now been delivered into the hands of the cruelest brutes that walk the earth. And all because there Jews!", Mrs. Haggardy began to recite a passage from the diary of Anne Frank as the class was instructed to pay attention and follow along in their own books as their would be a test on it at the end of the week. Buffy and Sam followed along but Dean only pretended to care.

Buffy's only problem was how depressing it was. She knew that it had really happened and that Anne Frank was a real person. But that only added to how depressing was. She wandered why they couldn't read something more uplifting..Maybe Gone with the wind or Romeo and Juliet. Not that she was a big reader at all, she was not a fan of reading in any sense but if you were forced to read something it had to at least hold your interest or not be the most depressing thing in the world. But even though she'd read it before she did follow along as if it was her first time, she wanted to make a good impression at her new school. Obviously her new friend, Dean didn't care what impression he made. He was using English as a nap period.

A Tall, Dark haired burly looking boy in the back Rowe pretended to be sleeping do an impersonation of a Snore. He had dark eyes and head full of dark hair..An Arrogant smile on his lips. He was a stranger to Buffy and the Winchesters but to the people that weren't they knew the boy as 'Chuck Bass'. He was tall and well-built for a boy of his age yet appeared to be a bit awquard as well yet his arrogance never ceased.. 'Mr. Bass..Do I have to give you another detention?', Their English teacher put the book down keeping her big mark with a lavender bookmarker in which was decorated with Tassels and beads as she walked in between a Rowe to where she had a good view of the whole classroom and she could look at Chuck Bass face to face. Chuck laughed delightfully as if she'd said the funniest Joke in the world as he whispered something to a brunette who sat beside, almost on his lap. The dark haired girl turned ten shades of red and her hand raised to a sharp slap straight acrossed Chuck Bass' Face.

'Go to the office..Principal Scott should be back anytime and he can handle you..I'm sure he'll call you're father for one thing!', Chuck stood up..he walked prouncedly as if he was royalty out of the classroom and the second he was out of sight t hey all clapped laughing in hysterics..Even Buffy had caught onto the craze. But the brunette stood up, dark hazel eyes of fury..Dark hair pulled up hidden mostly under some ridiculously fashionable Red and blue head band still rather Red from whatever he had said to her. She wore one of them dresses that most people wouldn't dare wear to school and risk getting expelled or reprimanded in someway..It was a slinky number that barely covered all the places that the school had thought it necessary for clothes to cover but she too walked as if she wasn't just a girl that had just happened to be from New York city once upon a time..She was Blair Waldorf and that should mean something..Even in a pathetic, cursed town as this. Even without the backing of the upper east side. chuck had whispered to her basically she liked like today..what she looked like everyday..Well to most people anyway it was a given..he'd called her a 'Whore'.

But if she was furious afew minutes ago she was more furious now. 'What's wrong with you people? chuck is not Funny..He's a child. He can't talk to me like he did. I won't allow it..I'm Blair Waldorf! she called out as if that was supposed to mean something to any of them in a town like this. Soon she was gone and the teacher had put up her hand to stop her but it was too late, but two seconds later the bell rang and students began to scatter, Buffy to the gym with the Winchesters. She didn't want to dress today but she didn't want to be labeled as a troubled student as the second they arrived Dean had sat on the bench in the Gymnasium..Claimed he had some kind of Rare disease and that he shouldn't be permitted to spread Germs..It was a lame excuse. Even Sam had to turn away as he was lying. It wasn't that he had a problem with getting sweaty and getting any exercise..It was that he was not going to give in whatever they were doing here. Besides, Dean believed that normal wouldn't last and eventually they'd be back to another hunt..It was what their lives were.

Neither Sam nor Buffy had wanted to dress for Gym but they had. Today it was dodge ball. Buffy hated dodge ball not that it was a sport she couldn't win, but she had to learn to show restraint because with her extra physical strength she could really hurt somebody so she had to play 'Fragile' and that was rather lackluster at best.

A goofy Dark haired guy with dark hazel eyes and a clueless demeanor had tried to hit her at different angles as if to see if he could score a sexually position. 'We could really Score,Man!', the boy had said. His friend, a baby faced dark haired guy with dark blue eyes stood next to him, annoyed in what looked like a basketball uniform which worked for dressing out in gym. 'Jesus Tim', He grumbled annoyed. Tim had some of the most crudest, outlandish things to say.

All the Dark haired guy could do is walk over somberly to buffy and exchange and 'Sorry' expression. 'I'd say he isn't ordinarily like this but..Tim's like that. uhh..I'm Nathan..Nathan Scott!', He concluded with a friendly smile which buffy believed was genuine. 'I wish we'd had basketball today..There's no team really..But we do play sometimes. My brother goes to basketball camp in the summer!', Buffy nodded not really picking up on everything that was said but really liking Nathan and thinking he was nice.

Buffy saw out of the corner of her eye a dark haired boy with a green button up shirt and blue jean shorts pick up a dodge ball and throw it directly at harshly at a red-headed girl who seemed more meak and mouse like yet innocent..her dark Red-brown hair fell down her back and dark hazel eyes darkened in tears as he'd hit the girl so hard she'd fallen painfully down to her knees holding her leg as it was obvious she'd twisted her ankle..'Harris,Principals office Now!', A bald headed man shouted from the other side of the gym. There was allot of crap Whitey would take but this wasn't the sort of thing he would ignore. If there had been another gym class this hour he'd transfer the boy elsewhere..he was a bully and Whitey Durham hated bullies.

Nathan lingered following buffy as buffy reacher her hand downward to help the red-head to her feet. Her leg wasn't sprained as Whitey had originally thought, she'd just had a bad fall is all. 'Are you okay?' Buffy asked with real genuine concern. Nathan was genuine too even though he said nothing. 'I'll be fine..Xander..Uhh..He can be mean sometimes!'. Her words stayed with buffy even after she walked away..Her name was willow Rosenberg and it wasn't too long after the first day that buffy had taken an immediate liking to willow just as she had to Nathan as well as the Winchesters. Yet even though chuck amused her, His type of amusement wasn't what she called funny anymore.

Although, Even though she was walking decently and her Leg wasn't Sprained, Whitey saw to it personally that willow got to the nurses office as he'd escorted her himself and had ended Gym nearly ten minutes early due to Alexander Harris and his disruptive bullying.

Buffy and Nathan had walked alongside just as concerned as a tall blonde boy passed. He had handsome features with dark blue eyes wearing a cocky grin. He smirked at Whitey. 'Dan told me your a laughing Stock..You haven't got a basketball team running yet..maybe he's right!', Whitey rolled his eyes at the sight of this boy and the sound of a familiar name. He stopped walking but still kept still with willow, 'You tell Danny that I may not have a team..But then again he doesn't exactly have a career in the NBA either', Whitey had said this with a coy grin enjoying every minute.

But moments after Willow had dissapeared into the nurses office Buffy followed Nathan to the cafeteria, Nothing was really hard to find. It was you're typical, ordinary small town School and she'd seen the entrance to the Cafeteria this morning when she'd started her first day of school in a new town, besides if she got lost she had a feeling that Nathan had lived their a while knew his way around to almost any room in the building..He probably knew his way around town,too. Although she didn't know how with the Curfew so early. Barely an hour or so after School let out the curfew set in. Buffy knew it was for protection, But still it sort of put a damper on exploring her new home not that she had to follow the rules. After all, she wasn't exactly a stranger to Danger.

She'd found Sam and Dean sitting at a Round marble white empty table. Today on the menu it was hotdogs. A hotdog, potato Chips which was more like Potato Crumbs, Corn, and a chocolate Chip cooking. Sam had gotten orange juice instead of milk. Dean had only voiced for the hotdog and the cookie while Buffy had gotten her lunch along with Nathan and joined the Winchesters at the table. Buffy introduced the three of them within acouple of minutes. Nathan had told Buffy that the boy in the hallway, the sort of rude, Arrogant kid who'd challenged Whitey was Lucas and that Lucas was his half brother. Arrogant and Smug, yes..Rude,No. Rude was back in English and Gym..Rude was Alexander Harris and Chuck Bass.

Buffy bit into her hotdog as Nathan began talking about his father and their Basketball Legacy taking in every word as she noticed to the side of her that Dean was still sulking yet the tasty chocolate chip cookie seemed to bring his spirits up. Sam couldn't stop smiling. Sammy ate everything on his plate and claimed that it was the best lunch he'd had, Especially the cookie. His pure enjoyment had seemed to annoy dean even more..As if in Dean's eyes Sammy was a fake.

From a distance at the next table Buffy could see Alexander Harris, A cocky and arrogant grin on his face and he picked up and opened a carton of chocolate milk Asking the red-head that buffy had learned recently was 'Willow Rosenberg' as obviously she was fine and the nurse hadn't found a thing wrong with her, 'I bet your thirsty Will!', He soon poured the whole carton of milk on top of willow's head..She Cringed in a chill as she was mortified..He'd embarrassed her in front of everybody in the cafeteria. Even the ladies at the checkout, and a server who was actually A Vampire yet had a job to do, her name was Harmony. But none of the adults had the spirit to laugh, even harmony.

Lucas Scott had been sitting at the end of the table, he got up and slammed Alexander Harris to the ground with a Nasty expression on his face. 'Pick on somebody you're own size..Leave her Alone!', Luke's raging anger could've been heard all the way through the cafeteria. Xander who was now on the floor stared up, a pleased and victorious expression on his face, 'Don't tell me you're interested...In her?'. Lucas had wanted to punch him again but somehow managed to walk passed although he had thrown another carton of milk on top of Xander's face which in turn began a full fledge Lunch time food throwing Fight.

The second the principal, Keith Scott stepped into the Cafeteria everything went deadly quiet. Still with an arrogant expression on his face but the principal could be harsh and Keith Scott was a slave-driver when it came to running the school and everyone knew they were in trouble which would result in a group activity on a Saturday, Something that Keith had devised in order to punish for out of the realm problems and that mean their whole weekend would be blown because even on a Saturday detention, Keith believed in homework..Manual labor was what they'd be stuck doing..Janitorial work. then they'd have to right a 100 word Essay on making extra work for the Janitors and being disrespectful on school property. But while most people accepted it Dean Winchester stood up..Anger in his eyes. 'That's not fair..I didn't do anything. I was just eating my Lunch and because that jerk starts it we all get into trouble!', Keith rolled his eyes and yet was amused that a new student would challenge him so readily, '200 Hundred word Essay on talking back to Authority Figures', with that Sam's arrogant smile became the most arrogant that anyone could imagine. Dean had sat back down in a huff grumbling under his breath and seconds after Keith left the Cafeteria the bell Rang For the Second to the last Class of the day which for Buffy and Nathan was Biology, While Dean and Sam were split up. Sam had Math Class while Dean had American History.

The second They stepped into a large classroom with square white tables with biology stuff on it..Testing Tubes and proper knives to dissect Frogs and the like. Their was no Marker Board in this room. Just a Oak Desk that stood to the front of the room with files and papers on it where the teacher would sit. Mr. Harris was a tall, lean looking man with dark thinned brown hair and dark green eyes, Cat-like green eyes. Nathan had whispered to Buffy that Mr. Harris was Xander's father and yes he wasn't a drunk but it was common knowledge that Xander's mother was. Xander's father was a warm, Gentle man and he was a good teacher. He wore a Laboratory Jacket and Beige pants and matching tennis shoes and he was excited to see a new student. Buffy didn't know anybody in this class even though Nathan had brought a Burnett girl with a warm face and dark sensitive hazel eyes over to introduce to her. She seemed friendly enough. Nathan had introduced her to Haley James of whom was obviously his girlfriend, The way he spoke her it was as if they were on a path to marriage but they coulnd't be. They were just teenagers. 'Hales is the most warmest sensitive person I've ever known'. Anyone within a good foot was rolling their eyes yet were used to his 'boyfriend of the year', speech.

They had their own table in the center of all of the rest as they left her to take their seats. Buffy didn't know anybody in this class. She searched around for an empty table to sit at . She saw a girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes, She looked like if there'd been a beauty contest or a Dance she'd be voted Queen at Prom. She wore a Velvet blue Marc Jacobs Blouse and Tight fitting Jeans that seemed to outline her slender body perfectly with a happy go looking, yet quiet expression on her face. Later on buffy would learn that the girl in question was 'Cordelia Chase'. But since she didn't know many people she settled for sitting next to the tall, Blonde with the dark penetrating blue eyes..the boy that had gotten them all in trouble at lunch or had stood up for Willow..Lucas wasn't smiling though. He was glum and annoyed. He kept glaring at Haley with a disgust and annoyance, If she recalled Nathan had mentioned that Haley and Lucas had gotten into it before School Started today. They were supposedly best friends but the expression on both of their faces wasn't an expression of friendship.

But he was the only one she recognized so she took her seat at the table next to him. He just smirked her way. 'Just because you're sitting next to me doesn't mean we're going to best buds!', his harsh remarked didn't really phase buffy she just merely rolled her eyes. Their was a Frog in front of them. It was a dead frog in which they were supposed to dissect today..Lucas Stabbed the frog with a sharp instrument used for dissecting as he held it up with a playfully, yet agitated expression, 'May I introduce Haley James Scott!', he sounded and the whole classroom exploded with laughter.

Haley, herself just rolled her eyes. Nathan had started to laugh, then stopped. 'It's not Funny..My hales isn't a frog..She's a princess!', he corrected but it was more saving his own ass than laying it on thick.

That had been Buffy's first Day at her new School, In a new town. A town cursed. Yet it wasn't so dramatically different when you were at school and so far the town seemed normal to her, Well if you took out that the sun never rose and it was permenant midnight even at noon and the moon was still high up in the sky glistening like a dark and Cursed Beacon of Evil, But then again it wasn't exactly that easy to ignore those sort of things as it hadn't been easy on the drive to school to ignore that the moon still glistened, and something..Some shadow..Some form had been up there. Sure, Certainly she could claim that she nuts.. 'The Man in the Moon' was simply just a phrase..A quote. There was no monster inside the moon peering down on 'Devil's Crossing', No Devil either.

Buffy hated biology though, she hated the idea of dissecting a frog not that she hadn't done it before but to her surprise Lucas had done it as swiftly and quickly as she could imagine, She hadn't even had time to stop him and demand he let her do her part in the assignment. he'd done what he wanted to do and had basically pretended as if she didn't exist as Haley's angry, annoyed eyes were still on Lucas even as the Class had ended while other boys came up to look patting him on the shoulder, Some did a typical boys' type of handshake, bumping their wrists off of each other as if to say, 'You the man!'.

Buffy was quick to grab her things and dissappear out into the hallway. Near front of the building by the office she found Dean and Sam. Dean was complaining about Homework and being forced to go to school on a Saturday not to mention write a 300 hundred word essay on why you shouldn't talk disrespectfully to your elders while Sam seemed pleased with the days' events..'I got all good marks on my placement Exam!', Sam boasted as Buffy had made her way into their direction, Dean simply rolled his eyes.

Out of the Corner of her eyes the Counselors' office door opened and she saw a tall, Dark and handsome man step out. He definitely wasn't a student, that was for sure. his dark brown hair was brushed perfectly, not a strand fell into his face, and Dark handsome yet sensitive brown eyes that appeared to be very warm, even as he stared in her direction. She wandered if maybe she needed to see the counselor after all.

He scanned a boy she'd met, Really a pest she'd met..'Xander Harris'. He'd been the one that had caused them all to have a Saturday detention just as he'd been the one that had been so mean and cruel to willow, A girl she'd just recently met and felt alittle sorry for, she'd seemed nice enough not that that seemed to matter to Alexander Harris.

But the man she assumed was the counselor had glared him down with fury and disgust.

Sam had followed buffy's eyes and smirked. 'Not even teachers can stand him', he'd made a point to add. Nathan had stepped to the side on his way out waiting for his father who was 'Vice Principal', his Uncle was actually the principal. 'Nobody can Stomach him', Was Nathan's reply and if you knew Nathan he rarely said a negative word about anything but he couldn't find any redeeming qualities to Xander.

'What are you waiting for? The Bus.', Nathan looked at buffy confused..'Oh No..My father's the Vice Principal..he's a pain in the ass. Most Say Ass but I have to wait for him to get done with my uncle..he's the principal you know!', Nathan explained. Lucas was right behind him in no time. He wasn't in the mood to wait and was slightly irritated. 'What's wrong? You're wife didn't wait for you..I always knew Haley was selfish!', But Nathan did not let Lucas get to him. He turned to his half brother still not turning his body language away from Buffy and the Winchesters, 'You know she is a waitress and works after School..She just started at this new Restaurant..It's Called Busy Bees'. Lucas simply rolled his eyes. 'Sounds Lame! Figures she'd work there'. But he didn't make a move to walk away, none of them did. Keith was the first one out.

He smirked at the sight of Dean and shifted his gaze to Lucas and Nathan. 'Danny'll be out in a minute..He and Whitey are having' alittle pow wow!', Keith's sarcastic tone hadn't been lost on either of the Scott's neither had had been lost for Buffy or the Winchesters..his sarcasm was easily read.

'Dad's Late', Sam blurted out as if he was in a real hurry to get back to the house they'd just move into. Nothing was ever really home. Not when you traveled so much and stayed in so many motels that 'Home' became just a word that hadn't been used your entire life. 'Far be it for us to expect him to arrive on time when he has more pressing issues!', Dean's sarcastic yet Assenine mood was starting to irritate Sam as it was beginning to annoy buffy as well and he couldn't claim that she didn't know his secret because she'd been told..he knew her secret,too. Sam just simply ignored Dean's bitching. While it appeared that Lucas and Nathan were beginning to get annoyed..'Nice to know that we have all of the damn time in the world to wait for his lazy ass!', Luke's voice was loud and clear. He definitely wasn't afraid that his father heard him, Actually he was counting on it, Buffy had never met anyone quite like him.

The door to the office swung open..A tall guy with dark hair and dark blue eyes edged over, a not so pleased expression on his face yet it wasn't angry either, just annoyed and amused. Two things that Buffy had rarely ever seen together.

..'Lazy Ass!? This Lazy Ass has broken Scores..This lazy Ass,Son has done things with a basketball you could only dream to do!', Lucas and Nathan rolled their eyes and Nathan usually didn't engage but it was hard not to because everything was about basketball with Dan. 'How would you know! There's No basketball Team!', Dan smirked. He liked that Lucas said what he felt when he felt it and wasn't a weakling. He was more of a man than Nathan would ever be that was for sure. 'We'll See Son..We'll See!', Dan had given off the illusion that there would be a basketball team very soon as he stepped ahead. he gazed back at buffy a second..A snicker on his lips and then turned away. Nathan followed while Lucas Dawdled. He smirked back at buffy, the same smirk his father had. 'He thinks I can't beat his score..I think even Nathan could beat his score not saying much!', Nathan turned back with a sneer as Dan just chuckled up ahead as if he liked the competitive nature he was hearing, thought maybe it would pose them to be men.

But now even more than ever dean was getting frustrated. John had promised to pick them up right after school and as far as Dean was considered, John Winchester had lied.

So now, yet again Dean Winchester was sulking and annoyed and letting everyone know just how justified he felt he was at the injustice of it all.

But Sam didn't seem to mind at all that their father was alittle late and buffy wasn't in the position to mind seeing as though he was nice enough to take her to and from school without acting like it was a big deal and he'd understood her biggest secret and hadn't treated her like she was going crazy or just a kid with a big imagination, He'd treated her with respect. Buffy had known that if it had been her parents she'd told they either wouldn't care due to it didn't interfere with their lives or they'd have her admitted into a mental hospital, One of the two.

But Dean was the weirdest, Most confusing person she'd ever met as he'd wanted that life. he was upset that in this town he was able to live a normal life and wouldn't do what Mr. Winchester called, 'Hunting'. she understood Sammy. All Sammy wanted was normal, which in turn was all she wanted as well. But even if this wasn't the life you wanted, Did complaining and bitching all of the time make it different. She wandered why he was still complaining after a whole day of doing just that. But that was even a mystery to his younger brother, Sammy.

But it wasn't but 2 or 3 minutes later when the familiar looking impala pulled up. But Keith who had been waiting with them edged his way outside to the Impala. At first he shook John Winchesters hand and then John followed Keith into the building. John's Hard, Angry glare centered suspiciously on Dean almost expecting that Dean had made a mess of things, It didn't make since to Be Sammy as Sammy wanted this. He'd wanted this his whole life. Why would he get into trouble this soon when it was Dean who clearly didn't want to be here. But he turned away and followed Keith Scott into the principals office and the door slammed behind him a second later.

Buffy had thought that John seemed a bit more Ragged, A bit more harder and edgier now than he had early this morning. Maybe it was the fact of being led into the office by the principal knowing that one of his boys had caused a mess or had done something to get into trouble or maybe it was part of what his life had become after his wife had died, Maybe this was just John Winchesters world. Buffy couldn't help but remember the fake, hopeful smile he'd given her upon meeting her. It wasn't meaning to be fake or phony, His lips curved into a full, broad smile yet his eyes had forgotten how to smile. Yes, that's how it was. But now pure rage and anger coursed through him and buffy could see it. She knew that if she was able to see it and she hadn't known them long then surely Sam and Dean had seen it to. Dean pretended as if not to care while Sam had the most Arrogant expression on his face that you could imagine as he looked at Dean like, 'You know dad'll be pissed when he finds out what you did!'.

Dean didn't seem to care or pay attention to the arrogant smirk on Sammy's face or the fact that his father had just been led into the office by his new principal which could only mean one thing..'He was in big trouble'. Yet another thing he didn't care about. It was only about five minutes before the door to the principals office opened and shut with a hard smack behind John winchester. John Winchesters gaze return back to Dean with a scowl of agitation and Rage. But he didn't say a thing, Just passed the boys and Buffy leading them directly outside to the impala but Body Language said allot and what it was saying wasn't pretty but they followed along.

The second Buffy got into the back of the Impala sitting exactly in the same seat she'd sat in the ride to school this morning she gazed up into the driver's seat at John. 'Thanks again for taking me to and from School', she added. John's rage subsided for one moment and he smiled, Again it wasn't a smile that touched his whole face but it was as warm of a smile as one could hope to get from the eyes of a broken Man. Somehow his lips always parted into a smile but the smile never reached his eyes.

The ride to buffy's house of which she wasn't ready to call a home just yet was a bit intense. Nobody said anything for the most part of the drive. The drive was as silent as some would expect a small town's library to be. But The Tension? you could feel the Tension building even though nothing was said. It was Sammy who'd broke into the quiet and Still Car ride. 'I Scored high on my placement exam!', he boasted. John's smile widened with pride as he stopped in front of Buffy's new house to give Sammy his winning approval and let buffy out. 'I'm proud of you Sam', John urged which wasn't something he said too often but it was well earned this time, that was for certain. Dean rolled his eyes and Scoffed. 'Yeah Good for you Sammy..You little brown-nosing bitch!', he said in a mockery. John turned from Sammy to Dean with a scowl. 'You shut your damn mouth Dean..You're in enough hot water as it is. There will but a much different conversation when we get home..Are we understood?', Dean said nothing..'I said are we understood?'. Dean turned away yet turned back a second later. 'Yes sir', but somehow to buffy his yes sir sounded like some kind of smart ass remark than respect yet not many kids referred to their fathers as sir. But then again, how would she know. she didn't get to see her parents too often as work and their personal lives always came before her.

But John had given up on Dean's horrid attitude, At least for now that was. Buffy was about to get out of the car, thank John again for the continual rides she was going to be given everyday now and go into the house when John gazed back through the rear view mirror at her, A concerned expression on his face as if he wasn't willing to leave her in a town this haunted, This cursed alone. 'When are your parents going to be home'? His question was simple enough. but the answer? buffy had no clue. So she decided to explain to John just what it was like with her family, How she was left to basically take care of herself not that their wasn't ever enough food, It wasn't as if they starved her and left her. They weren't terrible parents and wouldn't abandon her or anything. Their was always a pot pie or a TV dinner to warm up and sometimes they'd left her money for a pizza, Even in a backwards town like this their was delivery service..She'd seen acouple of family owned takeout places when they'd arrived last night yet that didn't seem to be what John was worried about. This wasn't exactly an ordinary small town. It was supposedly cursed. While some didn't believe that it truly was cursed and had a history that dated back to the mid 1700's, Others did. Just the fact of living your child alone and helpless in a place like this was appalling. Especially to John Winchester who had seen and knew what was out there and that it did exist. To people like him and his boys..And Now Buffy this stuff was very real.

Buffy didn't say anything for a couple of minutes at least. Then she turned in John's direction. 'Their not really home allot..They have jobs and their jobs and personal lives are more important than I am so their gone all the time and I basically warm something up if I'm hungry. Of course they always leave something heat up..sometimes they leave money,too so I'll be alright. Their just not real parent types, their more into their careers and friends'. Buffy tried to explain it as best as she could but no matter how she explained it it came out that Hank and Joyce Summers were Selfish people who put themselves first and their own child got lost in the middle of what they wanted. For the most part, It was true but it had sounded so cold, So disrespectful and she hadn't meant to sound that way. They weren't bad people, They were just ambitious people who just weren't the parent types, Buffy had thought many times that they shouldn't have had a child..she'd wandered what it would've been like if she'd been someone else's child. Maybe she would've had a predictable, happy childhood where she was first and there jobs were second.

But she wasn't going to complain about it either. She was used to heating up her dinner and going to bed without any adult supervision or anything of that matter. It had been that way ever since she could remember so it wasn't as if she looked at it as they were less than her parents..it's just what was. But John didn't seem to take it as lightly as she and her parents seemed to take it, especially in a town such as this. To John this was just unacceptable. So he'd invited Buffy to dinner, but not just to dinner but to stay with them until her parents showed up again because he wasn't going to leave her behind and then later find out that she got hurt or killed because of his carelessness. He was a hunter, part of being a hunter was protecting people. He knew she was the slayer and in a sense she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself but in this town who knew what the rules were..maybe he and his boys were just as much at risk as any normal, Average person who had No ties to the supernatural and that's what worried John winchester the most.

Of course buffy went on how she couldn't put him out like that but John Winchester wasn't taking no for an answer. It wasn't a question he was posing it was an order.

It wasn't long before they Arrived at a family owned Restaurant with swirling Cheese pizza sculpture on top of the Square building dressed in Orange, whites, and Blues as then Dean began to complain about Pizza. 'You promised me a bacon cheeseburger..I guess can get used your lies! You lied about picking us up after school,too!', At that moment buffy thought John was going to double up his fist and punch his son.

But John just gazed back to buffy ignoring his son. 'What do you like on your pizza'? His question was easy. Buffy smiled back his way. 'Anything Really! I'm not picky'. Her reply came off easy and quiet yet Dean rolled his eyes as if she'd really done something to upset him. 'Oh yeah..Our little guest is Perfect'! John glared in Dean's way. 'Shut up Dean..I've had just about enough of you..Apologize to her. She's done nothing to deserve that attitude and you know..Now,Dean!'. Dean gazed back at buffy..'Sorry'. His apology sounded more like that of a 7 year old.

But nothing much was said. Once the pizza was ordered they waited at the drive-through for their order to be ready. It took at least fifteen minutes for the 2 pizza's to be done. A medium mushroom with extra cheese for John and a Large Pepperoni for the kids not to mention a Liter of Mountain Dew.

The Second they arrived at the house where they were staying John led them into the house. John wouldn't call it a home not that he'd call any place they'd stayed since Mary died a home. They were just simple places to spend the night until the next time you had to run off in the night. But even more so with this house he wouldn't call it a home because the last time he'd call a place such as this house a home he'd lost Mary and their whole life had fallen apart. It was definitely the same house whether anyone would believe it or not. Sure, people would say that he was crazy, That'd he'd lost his mind indefinitely by saying that. It couldn't be the same house, The house he'd lived in with Mary and boys years and years ago was miles from here in Lawrence, Kansas and while they were still in Kansas. This wasn't Lawrence at all. It was a curse. A curse, wasn't that what they called it everywhere. yet he'd decided to come here because elkins had thought he'd seen the Demon pick up it's trail through these parts and John would risk his own soul to find and destroy the demon that had taken so much from them.

But so far nothing had really happened if you took out last night and what he'd thought he'd heard. It was probably just a bad dream. A bad dream because of how much this house resembled the other one. yes, that's all it was. John had decided not to give this nightmare any of his energy. maybe it would go away if he didn't believe in it.

Buffy could sleep on the couch for afew nights and this weekend he'd make a trip to the store and get her a proper bed. He figured that she and Sam could share a room. He thought it was best to put her with Sam since Sam was younger and she and Dean were the same age not that he'd object to Dean having romantic feelings with this girl. what he'd seen so far he liked her. She may have come from their world but she seemed nice enough..John thought that she was somebody that even Mary would've approved of.

The door shut to the day yet nothing happened outside, The moon still hovered over the supposedly cursed town as if to pronounce it 'The Damned' as if to say it was damned to hell. John still wanted to believe that their had been a storm he'd not seen or a storm on it's way that the weather channel hadn't noticed as if making himself believe their was a logical explanation, But when had their ever been a logical explanation for anything since his wife had been killed, of course this wasn't going to be logical. This town was cursed. Why hadn't he cut his losses and ignored the signs..Yet still if he'd had it to do all over he probably would've done the same thing because his revenge to find the thing that had killed Mary was stronger than anything else that could've pulled him to safety.

Later they'd find that Joyce and Hank Summers would never return to town. Nobody understood why or where they went or even if they were still alive. But the Town's people had their own haunting suspicions. 'Wasn't it part of the curse of the town'? People dissapearing never to be heard from again. Wasn't that part of what made the town so deadly..So powerful and them so powerless. Of course it was. But people were afraid to speak the words and realized that if they ever left their town they'd die an agonizing death..No one would ever hear them or see them again. They'd just be part of a legend, A myth that never would get answered. Maybe somebody would write a book about it in centuries to come..'The Lost Ones'..Maybe some Author would get famous. But at the end of the day the souls that the town would destroy and take over would be forever lost in it's wake.


End file.
